All I want is to go home
by Syreina
Summary: Dean and Seth are little boys that where removed from their parents. After a lot of hardship at a young age they are adopted by Randy and Roman. Will the men want to keep the boys or send them away like everyone else. Can Roman and Randy balance wrestling and their new family life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a prompt from PunkShieldGirl. It's taken on a bit of life of it's own.

* * *

Roman sits in the entrance of the orphanage and bounces his leg. For two years now him and his husband Randy Orton had been trying to adopt a child. They kept getting turned down. The agencies said it was because they traveled to much. Roman though knew it some of it was because they where married and gay. Though the agencies couldn't list that as the reason.

Then Roman took one last chance filled out an application. After a couple weeks they where approved by St Mary's orphanage. They had been accepted to adopt two little boys. When Roman got the letter; him and Randy freaked out. Then they immediately phoned the orphanage and started to set things up.

While they where waiting for the legals to go through. They set up a room for the boys figuring it would be better to keep them together. At least for the first little bit.

The boys where brothers and young. One was named Dean and the other was named Seth. Both boys had suffered abuse at the hands of their mom. Their father was unknown. They where removed very young from their mother. Then where moved through the foster system with numerous placements. Both boys came here because there was just no where else for them to go. It was heart breaking because they where so young and people gave up on them.

Roman looks up when the door opens. A little boy who is 5 looks at them. He has curly short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He holds his brother's hand. The 4 year old has dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. They looked like brothers but different at the same time. Both where small but the 4 year old was tiny for his age. Randy notices that they're clothing was old and obviously had seen better days. Seth was holding a stuffed bunny that was almost rags against his chest. His eyes where tear stained and he looked scared. Dean though stood there protectively in front of his brother.

Roman is aware that almost 6 months ago a family tried to separate the boys. They tried to adopt Dean and not Seth and set off a chain reaction. They returned Dean not even a week after taking him home. Since then the boys had been clinging to each other. According to the nuns they where inseparable.

Roman kneels down and smiles softly at the boys, "My name is Roman and this is Randy."

Dean looks at both of them and shakes trying to be strong but scared. "I'm not going anywhere without Seth.."

Randy looks confused, "whoa there kiddo."

Roman smiles softly, "You're both coming with us. Both of you."

Seth peeks out from Dean's side. Dean was shaking and Roman gently touches Dean's head trying to comfort him. "You are leaving this place and coming home with us." He keeps saying that gently so that Dean and Seth understand it.

Randy nods and gently kneels down looking at Seth, "who's your friend."

Seth looks frightened but speaks softly, "it's my bunny." He darts back behind Dean again.

Randy smiles at him and whispers, "he looks special."

Seth wipes at his eyes, "my mommy gave him to me."

Dean pulls Seth closer to him not trusting them yet. He is trying to keep himself between both men and Seth. Randy moves and sits on the couch. He pats the spot beside him, "come sit."

Dean nods and pulls Seth with him. Dean crawls onto the couch and his eyes go wide when Roman gently picks Seth up and puts him by Dean. Dean looks at Roman as Roman sits on the other side of Seth. They talk for 2 hours about everything. The house, their dog and their friends. Seth looks tired after awhile though and so does Dean.

Roman speaks softly, "you guys ready to go home?"

Dean looks at the men. They look nice and any place was better then this. Also him and Seth would stay together that's all he wanted. He nods and whispers, "yes."

Randy smiles softly and then speaks gently to Seth, "you too?"

Seth nods and yawns. He just wanted to be with Dean.

Randy moves and gently picks up Seth and holds him against his chest. Seth cuddles close and closes his eyes. Roman picks Dean up and Dean blinks up at Roman. Dean whispers, "I'm a big boy I can walk."

Roman smiles softly at him, "I know but sometimes it's nice to have people help us."

Dean nods and lays his head on Roman's chest. They carry the boys to the car and put them in car seats. Randy makes sure that Seth's Bunny is sat beside him in the seat and buckled up as well. By the time they get home both boys are asleep and They carry them into the bed room. The boys are tucked into bed for a nap and Randy looks at Roman.

"They're home." Randy states and Roman wraps his arms around Randy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for the encouragement to continue. As for meeting the boys mom I don't want to give away to much of this. There is a part for her to play. Also These are Randy and Roman's only children and Alana and Jo don't exist in this story. Also yes there is some regression with the boys meaning they're not acting their age and Dean is trying to be so adult but still a little boy. It's expected with adoption and big changes for little ones. Also I'm no expert so forgive me with that.

* * *

Dean wakes up and looks around. He sees Seth asleep across from him tucked into a bed with a railing. Dean rubs his eyes and looks around. He crawls out of bed and yawns. He didn't understand yet completely what was going on. He knew that these men has brought them to their home. They where saying that they wanted to keep them. Dean though remembers every time that someone said that. They never followed through.

Dean picks up a teddy bear that was on the the floor and he holds it close. He peeks out of the room and hears the TV going. He pads towards the sound and jumps when someone walks into the hallway.

Roman smiles softly and crouches down, "Hey Dean. You hungry?"

Dean nods and Roman stands and offers him a hand, "Randy is making supper want to help?"

Dean perks and looks up at Roman, "Yeah!"

Roman smiles softly knowing from the reports they read on the boys that Dean loved to cook. Roman walks Dean into the kitchen and Randy looks up. Roman grins at his husband, "Dean has come to help."

Randy smiles and puts down his knife. He then walks over to Dean and gently picks him up. "How about you help me by adding the vegetables."

Dean looks up at Randy and crinkles his nose, "vegetables are icky."

Randy chuckles, "They will taste really good in the chili."

Dean perks, "I love chili. So does Seth."

Randy nods and him and Dean work on the chili. Roman goes to the bedroom and to check on Seth. Hefrowns when he sees Seth sitting in the bed, looking scared. "Hey little one."

Seth looks up at Roman and tears come to his eyes, "where's Dean."

Roman kneels down and helps Seth out of the sheets that are tangled around his lithe body. "he's in the kitchen helping Randy cook."

Seth nods and looks up at Roman, "I want Dean."

Roman nods and helps Seth out of bed. Roman picks him up and stands up. Seth whimpers and points to his bunny. Roman nods, "I wouldn't dream of forgetting your bunny."

He picks up the bunny and Seth wraps his arms around it when Roman gives it to him. Roman carries him out of room and whispers to him, "You like to cook?"

Seth nods and then wraps his arms around Roman's neck. Roman smiles softly and rubs Seth's back. He walks into kitchen and Seth moves and peeks over at Dean and Randy. He relaxes when he sees his brother. Dean looks up and waves at Seth. Seth smiles and Roman sits Seth on the counter across from Dean.

Roman gives Seth a bowl and Seth looks at the shredded cheese. Roman has him help him with the garlic bread putting the cheese on it. The family finishes the food. Roman sits Seth in a highchair seat and Dean sits across from him at the table in his own booster seat. Dean watches Roman closely but relaxes when he sees Roman helping Seth eat. He had been doing that at the home since none of the nuns would. Also they would punish Seth if he was messy so Dean just did it.

After dinner, Roman grins, "want to meet our puppy?"

Seth looks up at Roman and bites his lip. He feels a little afraid that the dog may not like him. Dean though looks excited. Randy helps Dean down and takes his hand leading him outside. Roman holds Seth up on his hip since the boy looks scared.

Randy whistles and a huge chocolate Lab bounds across the yard. Dean's eyes go wide and he immediately reaches for Randy, "too big."

Randy scoops Dean up and whispers in his ear, "It's ok. He's really friendly."

The dog runs around the two men and Randy snaps his finger. The dog runs over and sits down in front of Randy wagging his tail. Dean though hides his face in Randy's neck. Roman really couldn't blame the kid. Even sitting the dog was taller then Dean and Seth. Seth though stares at the dog with interest. Roman walks over and kneels down. He puts Seth on his feet and Seth stares at the dog. The dog moves and lays down and wiggles his but because he's so excited. Seth reaches out and pets the head of the dog.

Randy smiles softly and whispers to Dean, "want to try?"

Dean eyes his brother and then nods not wanting to be shown up by Seth. Randy puts Dean on his feet and Dean looks at the dog. He holds onto Randy's leg with one hand and the other hand he gently pats the dogs head. The dog pants happily and then rolls over onto his belly and Seth giggles brightly. Roman watches the boys pet their dog.

"you guys want to know his name?" Roman asks.

Both boys nod.

Randy chuckles, "His name is Tazz."

Seth whispers, "Like that cartoon character?"

Roman nods, "you saw the cartoon?"

Dean nods, jumps when the dog springs up and licks his face and then licks Seth's face. Seth giggles but Dean makes a face, "eww"

Randy gently wipes the boys face off with a towel Roman grabs out of the kitchen. It's getting late and Seth reaches up for Randy. Randy smiles softly and picks Seth up, "Tired?"

Seth nods and wraps his arms around Randy. Dean even yawns. Roman scoops Dean up and Randy carries Seth into the house. Randy looks at Roman, "We'll give them a bath tomorrow."

Roman nods, "yeah i think today was filled with enough firsts for them."

Seth holds onto Randy's neck and sucks on his thumb. He watches Dean who's holding onto Roman. Randy carries Seth into the bed room and sits him on the bed. Randy then goes through the suitcase and sighs softly. The clothing in the suitcase that the nuns packed for the boys are horrible. He wouldn't put these on his dog let alone his children. Also some of it smelled. Roman looks over Randy's shoulder and makes a face.

Randy motions that they will talk later. Randy picks out the best underwear he can find for each boy and some PJ's that don't smell. He then puts the suitcase to the side and smiles gently at Seth.

"Ready to get changed?" Randy asks."

Seth's eyes go wide but he lets Randy strip him out of the clothing. Randy feels a bit of rage bubble seeing the sorry state of what the boys where dressed in. He helps Seth get dressed and Roman does the same for Dean. Then the boys lay down and are tucked in. Seth with his bunny and Dean with the teddybear that he seems to be getting attached to. Roman turns on the nightlight.

Dean looks at the light that makes shapes of Dinosaurs on the wall, He smiles brightly. Seth wiggles and then closes his eyes.

Randy and Roman kiss each boys cheek and say good night. They then take the suitcase out of the room as they leave letting them go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy opens the suitcase on the table as Roman sits at it. Randy crinkles his nose at the smell, "I don't think any of this can be saved. Or if we should save it at all."

Roman picks up a holed up shirt that couldn't even be used as a dish rag, "Yeah No.. Plus most of this won't even fit them."

Randy thinks before looking at Roman. "Do you know anyone with little boys that could lend us something. At least get to the store tomorrow? This all Smells and they can't wear it in public."

Roman stands and thinks, "Matt may have some clothes from his son."

Randy nods, "If not.. I can ask Hunter and Stephanie. They might have some boyish clothing at least."

Roman eyes Randy. "Boyish clothing huh."

Roman nods and goes to call his cousin. Randy goes through the suitcase and decided to keep none of the clothing. Except a suit of clothing in case they couldn't find any other clothing for the boys. In the bottom of the suitcase there's two books and two toy trucks that are pretty broken. Randy hangs on to them. He then takes the empty suitcase and the clothing that he's not saving and throws them out. He frowns as he walks in and looks at his husband,

Roman frowns at him. "That's all they had?"

Randy nods and whispers, "yeah.. that's sad.."

Roman looks at the clothing and the books. "Well you know my family and yours will spoil them rotten." Roman snorts, "Mom already wants to take them to Disney world with Jey and Jimmy. I had to convince her not to buy the tickets for tomorrow."

Randy coughs and tries not to laugh, "that would be a sight. Hey boys I'm your grandma. By the way we're already ditching your father's and taking a trip."

Roman smirks, "And here are your uncles as well. They act like children so they're coming with us."

Randy grins, "my mom is making them quilts."

Roman perks up, "like the one she made us. I love that quilt."

Randy rolls his eyes, "you are such a girl."

Roman sulks, "it's warm and soft man.. best quilt ever."

Randy shakes his head and then looks at Roman, "We're parents."

Roman nods and whispers, "we are.. I'm excited still because it doesn't seem real."

Randy nods and grins, "me too. I love you Ro."

Roman smiles, "I love you too Randy."

* * *

Later on the night 3am.

Seth wakes with a start and looks around. He rubs his eyes and then whimpers when he feels the wetiness sourounding his legs. He crawls out of the covers and over the railing. He then pads over and shakes Dean's arm. "Dean... Dean..."

Dean groans as he wakes up, "what?"

Seth whispers, "I wet the bed... They're gong to be mad."

Dean freezes and then sits up quickly trying to whisper, "Seth... no.. um... can't you just hide it."

Seth looks at Dean with tears in his eyes. His pants are soaked and the bed is worse.

Dean bites his lip and then whispers, "I'll say I did it."

Roman and Randy where getting ready for be. they hear whispers from the boys room. Randy goes to check and then cocks his head speaking softly, "Seth what's wrong."

Seth's eyes go wide when he hears Randy's voice. He then bursts into tears. Roman quickly comes wondering what's going on. Dean jumps up though and grabs Seth, "your not punishing him."

Randy looks confused and walkes over. He kneels down and immediately smells the pee. He can see Seth's wet pants and then looks at Dean, "Dean. Seth. You're not in trouble. I promise your not."

Dean looks at Randy and his little eyes narrow, "the nuns would put him in ice water... You're not doing that."

Randy nods, "Cross my heart, no one is ever going to do that to you again."

Roman grips the door frame. He vows to do something about that orphanage. Roman then walks into the room and smiles softly at Dean. "We need to give Seth a bath though and you and me can change the sheets ok?"

Dean chews his lip and looks back at Seth. Seth is wiping at his eyes. Randy moves and gently takes a hold of Seth and pulls him closer. Seth freezes but lets him take off his PJ's. Roman smiles gently at Dean and takes his hand. Randy throws the Wet Pj's in the garbage and then picks Seth up taking him to the bathroom. He sits Seth on his hip as he turns on the water and makes sure it's warm enough.

Seth watches with wide eyes. He wasn't entirely trusting this yet. Randy smiles at him, "It's warm I promise you Seth."

Seth nods and holds onto Randy's shirt tightly. Dean walks in leaving Roman to deal with the bed. Dean touches the water and looks at Seth, "it is.."

Dean almost sounds amazed. Randy chuckles and then takes Seth's hand and lets him touch it. Seth relaxes when he feels the warm water with this hand.

"ready to get in?" Randy asks.

Seth nods and squeaks when he's picked up and then set in the water. He then smiles brightly and Randy chuckles softly picking up a cloth. Dean walks back towards the room and yawns. Roman looks up and he's just finished changing the sheets and pillow. Roman then sits on Dean's bed and pulls him gently onto his lap.

"Hey kiddo," Roman says softly.

Dean yawns and cuddles agianst Roman, "mm"

Roman smiles at the sleepy little on in his lap but he speaks softly and firmly to him. "no one will ever hurt you or abuse you ever again."

Dean rubs his eyes and then whispers, "people said that before."

Roman nods, "I know but I mean it. Anyone ever hurts you and I'll punch them into next week."

Dean looks up at Roman and his eyes are wide, "you can do that?"

Roman didn't plan on Dean taking him that seriously but goes with it. "Yup I can. Me and Randy will protect you. That's our jobs. To protect you and Seth."

Dean chews his lip, "like Daddies."

Roman nods and runs his fingers through Dean's hair, "Like Daddies. That's what we want to be. Your daddies."

Dean nods and wraps his arms around Roman.

Roman hugs him, "I know it's hard to believe me right now. But I promise you that we'll prove this to you."

Dean nods and yawns again. Roman smiles and kisses Dean's hair before asking. "Need to potty before going to bed?"

Dean shakes his head and Roman picks him up laying him under the covers. Dean looks up at him, "I have to wait for Seth."

Roman nods, "we both will."

Dean nods and cuddles under the blankets waiting.

In the bathroom Randy is humming softly as he gently washes Seth. Seth looks up at him and then whispers, "I don't want to go back."

Randy touches Seth's nose, "You're not going back. You're staying here with us."

Seth nods and whispers, "Promise?"

Randy smiles at him and then gently picks him out of the tub. He hugs the wet little boy close caring that he's getting wet. "I promise you with all my heart. You and Dean are our little boys now and you know what?"

Seth looks at Randy and holds onto him tightly, "what?"

Randy grins, "I will never let you go."

Seth nods and whispers, "I won't let you go."

Randy smiles and stands Seth on a towel and dries him off. "Me and Roman want to be your Daddies."

Seth nods and looks at Randy, "I'd like that."

Randy grins brightly, "good."

Seth yawns and Randy picks Seth up. He finds the pull ups and can't believe that him and Roman forgot about these. He then puts one on Seth and then helps him into one the smallest shirts they have. It just swamps Seth though and Randy debates on just letting seth sleep just in the pull up. Seth though seems happy as he curls up in the shirt.

Randy scoops Seth up and carries him into the bed room. He smiles because Seth is almost asleep. He lays Seth down and tucks him in. Dean is asleep having drifted off waiting for Seth and Randy. Roman chuckles softy at the very wet Randy. Randy shrugs and heads to their bed room leaving Roman to turn off the light.

Roman when he reaches the bedroom he closes the door and the hisses out. "if I ever meet any of those nuns. I'm punching them."

Randy looks at him, "Aren't you the one that keeps telling me not to get violent?"

Roman shrugs, "I don't care.. I will hurt them."

Randy nods and kisses Roman before stating. "And I will have your bail money ready and a number of a good lawyer."

Roman smiles softly, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Randy groans as he wakes up. Roman is snoring away and Randy leaves him to sleep. Randy gets dressed and then shuffles down he hallway. He hears movement in the boys room and peeks in. Seth is waking up and Randy tip toes in.

"Hey kiddo," Randy whispers softly.

Seth looks up at him and waves. Randy smiles softly and picks Seth up when he reaches for him. Randy hums softly and picks up the clothing he set aside and carries Seth to the bathroom. After he gets him dressed and out of the pull up. He takes Seth to the kitchen. Seth is super quiet but Randy just thinks it's because he's tired.

Seth then looks down when Tazz runs in to get his food when Randy opens the sliding door. Seth keeps his arms around Randy's neck and watches as Tazz chows down on his food.

Randy gets the ceral down, "which one?"

Seth turns and looks at the boxes knowing none of them, "I .. I don't know."

Randy smiles softly, "Do you know any of them?"

Seth shakes his head.

Randy sits him on the counter, "Really well now, how about we try some and see if you like any of them."

Seth nods and Randy opens an box and gives him a brightly colored looking circle. Seth tries it and his eyes light up.

Randy smirks, "A kid after my own heart. Want some of these?"

Seth nods happily and Randy puts him in his chair. He then helps Seth eat. After a little bit Roman walkes out and kisses Randy's head. He then kisses Seth's before going to make coffee.

Randy smirks at Seth, "He isn't awake until he gets Caffeine."

Seth looks confused.

Randy smiles, "coffee."

Seth nods, "Oh. What's that?"

Roman rumbles softly from the kitchen, "Something adults drink."

Seth nods still confused but shrugs. Dean is the next to wander out and seems to relax when he sees Seth. Randy smiles at Dean, "good morning."

Dean yawns and then squeals happily when Roman scoops him up and hugs him.

Roman then takes him to get breakfast.

Dean sits down and Roman gives him some ceral.

Randy puts the empty bowl down from Seth and then looks at Dean and Seth. "Today we're going clothing shopping."

Dean and Seth look at each other and then their father's.

Randy looks at him, "have you been clothing shopping before?"

Dean shakes his head, "no.. "

Roman looks at Randy, "Oh this is going to be fun."

Randy scoops Seth up and then looks at Dean. "Both of you need a bath before you go since Matt dropped off some clothing. At least it'll allow us to shop and then also we'll get something for dinner."

Seth wraps his arms around Randy's neck and hides his face. Roman walks over and rubs his back. Dean finishes his cereal and then Both men take a boy. They use thier own bathroom and the boys bathroom to quickly bath each boy. They then pull the clothing that Matt dropped off. Though the clothing looks huge on but it's better then the orphanage clothing.

Randy then packs a bag with some spare clothing and what they will need. While he is doing that he lets Seth wander the house.

Seth walks into the living room and spots Tazz who's asleep in his bed. The dog raises his head and then wags his tail but doesn't move. Seth walks over and then kneels down on the dog bed petting the Tazz. Tazz looks like he's in heaven as Seth pets him. Tazz wiggles happily and then moves. Seth sits in the bed and then Tazz curls around him and lays his head in Seth's lap. Seth grins brightly as Tazz pants happily.

Roman carries Dean out and helps him get dressed while Randy is packing the bag. Roman then looks up and looks around, "Randy where is Seth."

Randy looks at him and points to the empty corner where Seth was playing, "Right... Seth... Seth where are you?"

Dean looks at Roman with wide eyes. Roman takes off looking heading to the living room. Randy looks around the room. Dean whimpers softly and Randy picks him up.

"Hey it's ok.. your brother just wandered off," Randy states and Dean holds onto Randy.

Roman looks around the living room and then stops in his tracks when he sees Tazz. Tazz is sleeping curled around Seth. Seth is doozing quieltly with his head on Tazz's chest. Randy walks out and looks at the corner. Randy smirks softly and Dean peeks over.

Dean looks confused since Seth is sleeping on the dog. Roman walks over and gently picks Seth up. Tazz wakes up and glares at his humans. He liked Seth's warmth and smell. Roman pets Tazz's head, "Good boy."

Seth wakes up and rubs his eyes. He then wraps his arms around Roman's neck and mumbles, "The puppy was lonely."

Roman nods, "I know and you kept him company right?"

Seth nods and looks at Dean. Dean eyes Seth and then cuddles into Randy.

Dean mumbles, "scared me."

Seth reaches and Roman takes the hint. He brings Seth closer and Seth pats Dean's head, "sorry.."

Dean nods and seems content. Randy takes a breath he had been a little worried that Seth may have gotten out. Roman looks at Randy, "Lets get going because this is going to be one long trip."

Randy nods and picks up the bag before following Roman to the car. They put the boys in their seats and shut the door before getting in themselves.

Dean looks over at Seth and then looks at Roman and Randy in the front, "where do you clothes shop?"

Randy thinks, "walmart."

Roman nods, "mhmm. Then the mall maybe if you guys are up to it."

Seth plays with his Bunny's ear. Dean nods and doesn't even know what those mean. He looks at Seth and whispers, "Walmark."

Seth looks confused at Dean and then says back, "what's a wall mark?"

Dean shrugs, "when you write on walls.."

Seth chews his lip.

Dean shrugs, "maybe we're going to go write on walls."

Seth frowns, "I got hit when I did that."

Dean nods, "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and Roman arrive at the store and Randy parks. Roman gets out and goes to the back picking Seth up out of his seat. Randy goes to the back and helps Dean out of the seat and picks him up. Dean looks around and his eyes go wide at the size and the number of people. Seth looks around and holds onto Roman's shirt. The men carry the boys in and then pick a cart.

Randy looks at Roman, "Divide and conquer?"

Roman nods, "I'll take Seth and You take Dean. They need everything."

Randy nods and then eyes Roman, "No worries about cost."

Roman nods, "and try to get at least one good dress shirt and pants."

Dean panics, "Where is Seth going?"

Roman smiles and looks at at him, "We're just going to get Clothing. Don't worry Dean."

Dean doesn't understand but lets Randy put him put him in the seat of the cart. Roman takes another cart and does the same with Seth. Seth frowns and holds onto Roman's arm as they head to the kid's clothing. He can't see Dean so he whimpers but sits since he's scared still of being punished. Roman finally scoops him up and holds him.

"Dean is right a head of us. See." Roman points and Seth calms and holds onto him. Roman can't help but chuckle. "you just like being carried."

Seth nods and holds onto him. Looking at everyone and everything. It's pretty overwhelming for him and he sticks his thumb in his mouth. Dean isn't feeling much better and then finally Reaches for Randy. Randy scoops him up and holds him.

Randy looks at Roman, "Maybe Divide and conquer won't work this time."

Roman nods and looks at him, "I don't think they've been to a store this busy."

Randy nods and takes leads them into the kids clothing. Dean looks around and all the bright colors seem to attract his attention. For Seth it's all just too new right now. Roman shows Seth though a puppy shirt that's purple and Seth touches it. He whispers around his thumb, "pretty."

Roman nods, "you want it?"

Seth nods and Roman takes a couple sizes and takes Seth to try them on with some pants. Randy does the same with Dean. Immediately Randy notices the change room seems to calm Dean fidgeting. it's quiet and there's just the two of them with less stimulation. Seth on the other hand shakes a little more. Roman whisper softly and calmy as he helps Seth try on the clothing and gets Seth's size. After Seth is dressed he's calm.

Roman has a bit of a sick feeling in his stomach. Seth reacts this way when someone changes him. He carries Seth out of the room making note of it for now since they're in public. He puts the clothing that fits Seth in the cart with Randy and Dean. Since they where staying close by one cart should work. Roman carries Seth around and picks out clothing. Dean sits in the cart happily after the time in the change room. He starts picking out clothing that he likes and even says no to some of the clothing.

Seth can't seem to make up his mind. Roman sets him on his feet and smiles at him, "Ok you pick something."

Seth looks around and then shakes his head.

Roman kneels down and tucks Seth's hair behind his ear, "Anything."

Seth shakes his head agian and jumps when there's a loud sound. Tears come to his eyes and Roman pulls him close. Roman holds Seth against his chest and rubs his back as he stands up with him in his arms. Randy looks up and sees this. He cocks his head and Roman shakes it. Roman takes Seth over and sits on a bench. Seth clings onto Roman and looks around.

Randy comes over with Dean and whispers, "Everything ok?"

Roman nods, "It's just a little much for him."

Dean wiggles and then Randy puts Dean on the bench. Dean cuddles up to Roman and his brother. Randy smiles softly watching as Seth peeks at Dean and then looks at both of them.

Dean whispers, "Dad will protect you. He promised me he would protect us both."

Roman nods and whispers, "I will and so will your other dad too."

Seth nods and nuzzles more into Roman.

Roman whispers, "think you can help me pick out shoes for you?"

Seth nods but holds onto Roman tighter. Roman smiles at Dean, "you can help too."

Dean nods and then perks up, "Can we get puppy slippers?"

Seth looks up at this and Roman nods, "Of course."

Both boys seem excited about this. Randy takes Seth this time and Roman takes Dean's hand letting him walk. They go to the shoes and while Randy sits with Seth in his lap. Randy helps him try on some shoes, while Dean takes Roman to the slippers. He picks out two. One with a brown dog and the other with a whine dog on them.

Roman chuckles, "Think Seth will like one of them?"

Dean beams, "Yup."

Roman leads him over to Seth and Randy. Seth looks at the brown dog ones that Dean holds out. Seth whispers softly, "Tazz."

Randy nods, "mhmm that's Tazz."

Dean giggles, "they're yours Seth."

Seth looks at them and holds onto them.

Randy gently nudges Seth, "what do you say."

Seth peeks at Dean, "thank you."

Dean grins brightly and hugs Seth. After they get shoes, Underwear, socks and everything else the boys need. Randy takes the family to the toy section. Seth looks around from Randy's arms. He sees something and points. Randy takes this chance to put Seth on his feet, "lead me to what your looking at kiddo."

Seth takes his hand and leads him to the stuffed animals. He picks up a stuffed bunny. Randy smiles softly and kneels down by Seth. "a new friend?"

Seth whispers, "but what about my bunny."

Randy whispers, "You can have both."

Seth looks at him and bites his lip. Randy nods and whispers, "Promise."

Seth nods and then holds the new bunny close. Seth then picks up a stuffed Tiger and whispers, "Dean would like this."

Dean hears his name from where he's looking at some robot. He sees the tiger that Seth is holding out. He takes the tiger and smiles softly, "thank you."

Dean looks the Tiger over and then smiles brightly. Roman kneels down, "you want it?"

Dean nods and looks up at Roman.

Roman smiles and picks up the Dean. "I think we're ready to go."

Dean nods and Seth holds onto Randy quietly. Randy rubs Seth's back and whispers, "ready to go?"

Seth nods and lays his head on Randy's shoulder.

Randy carries Seth and Roman puts Dean in the cart. At the check out. The cashier smiles brightly at them. "They're adorable."

Roman smiles, "thank you."

Seth hides more in Randy's shirt and Dean bites his lip.

Randy smiles at the lady, "They're still a little shy."

The lady smiles, "I can see that. Mine was too. Don't worry they grow out of it and then they will never stop talking."

Roman smiles, "I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

When they get home, Roman unpacks while Randy takes the boys to play in the yard. Randy was wanting the boys to play quietly so they calm down from the trip. Randy had gotten a sandbox put in the yard when they got approved for adoption so he had grabbed the sandbox toys when going out. The box was one of the kinds that you could cover so there was no worries about the neighbor's cat getting into it either. Roman looks up when there's a knock at the door. He goes over and opens the door. He smirks when he sees Naomi and the twins standing there.

"You know mom is going to kill you for meeting them first right?" Roman states.

Naomi sulks, "but I had to come see them."

Roman lets them in. "they're still really shy."

Naomi smiles brightly at Roman, "I wouldn't expect anything less right now. Come on Ro. We have to meet them."

Randy hears the talk inside. He stands up dusting the sand from his legs and then pokes his head in, "Na?"

Naomi walks over and grins at him, "Hey Randy."

Randy smiles at Naomi, "Hey Na. How are you?"

Naomi grins, "I'm good.. but as cute as you are.. you're not who I came to see."

Randy moves and Naomi walks into the yard. She looks around and smiles softly seeing the boys sitting in the sand box. Randy had been helping them build a sand castle and roads for thier trucks. She beams at the little boys and walks over. She kneels down and speaks softly. "Hey there."

Dean looks up and bites his lip. He then looks at Randy who comes over and sits on the grass, "it's ok Dean."

Seth moves and crawls into Randy's lap to hide. Randy rubs his back and Dean moves to Randy's side as well.

Naomi sits down and smiles, "I'm Naomi. I'm your new aunty."

Dean peeks at her and whispers, "Hi."

Naomi beams happily and then looks at Randy. She then smiles at the boys, "what's your names?"

Seth refuses to talk and stays hidden. Dean bites his lip and holds onto Randy's arm.

Jey peeks out and then comes out with Jimmy. Dean's eyes go wide and he then whispers at Naomi and Randy, "they look the same."

Naomi giggles, "they do. They're twins."

Dean looks confused and then whispers, "what's twins."

Jey sits down to the side and Jimmy sits by Naomi.

Jimmy speaks up, "It means me and my brother look the same."

Dean nods and looks confused, "Me and Seth don't look the same."

Roman sits down beside Dean and Dean crawls into Roman's lap but looks at the twins. He was completely enamored with the fact that they look the same. Seth peeks out at the twins and Jey waves at him. Seth waves back and then looks at Jey and Jimmy.

Jey smiles and then look at Dean. "me and Jimmy where born at the same time and we both look alike so we are twins."

Dean nods looks them, "Seth is younger then me."

Jimmy grins, "really?"

Dean nods and grins happily. "I'm older."

Jimmy nods, "How old are you?"

Dean thinks and then says, "5."

Jey looks at Seth, "how old are you?"

Seth shakes his head.

Dean speaks up since Seth won't, "He's 4."

Naomi smiles brightly, "Wow you are both so big."

Dean smiles and nods, "We're big."

Naomi smiles brightly and then looks at Randy and Roman, "They are so cute."

Dean cuddles against Roman but relaxes around them. Roman rubs Dean's back and whispers, "How you doing kiddo?"

Dean whispers, "I'm ok."

Randy smiles down at Seth, "you ok?"

Seth shakes his head and Randy holds him close.

Naomi frowns, "it's ok little one."

Randy holds him tightly and then looks at Her. "I think he's just overwhelmed right now. They did their first shopping trip."

Naomi nods and moves. She sits by Randy and gently touches Seth's shoulder, "I bet this is all really scary huh?"

Seth looks at her and nods.

Naomi smiles brightly, "It's ok."

Dean then speaks up, "Daddies will keep us safe."

Seth nods and holds onto Randy.

Randy smiles softly down at Seth, "It's ok. How about we go inside and you can help me get some dinner."

Seth nods and Randy stands up, "Pizza sound good?"

Roman nods, "Yeah."

Randy nods and carries Seth into the house to give him a break. Dean watches and then Jimmy and Jey get him to keep talking.

Seth holds onto Randy as they go inside. Randy orders the pizza and then sits in the living room with Seth.

"You're really quiet when you get scared huh?" Randy asks.

Seth peeks up at him and whispers, "sorry.."

Randy shakes his head, "No it's ok to be scared and quiet."

Seth nods and lays his head onto Randy's chest. Randy smiles softly, "you want to sit here for a little bit?"

Seth nods and holds onto Randy.

Randy nods and whispers, "Just until the pizza comes then we'll try again."

Seth nods and closes his eyes. Relaxing in the silence. Tazz crawls onto the couch and sits with his head by Seth. Closing his eyes and sleeping with the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman comes into the house and looks around. The Pizza guy came to the backyard, saying that no one was answering the door. Roman had paid him and set Dean up with Naomi at the patio table. Dean had really taken a liking to the twins and Naomi. So there was hope when they went on the road that they would have some babysitters.

Roman looks around the house and spots on the couch. Randy laying on his back with Seth curled up on his chest. Both where sleeping soundly. Roman shakes his head and walks over. He gently shakes Randy's shoulder who snorts and then mumbles. "what..."

Roman chuckles, "The pizza came. Come on old man you need to eat."

Randy stretches and mumbles something unflattering. He looks down at Seth and rubs Seth's back, trying to gently wake him. Seth yawns and blinks a couple times. Roman scoops him up so that Randy can get up. Seth looks at him and rubs his eyes.

Roman smiles softly, "Hungry?"

Seth nods and Roman carries him outside. "Lets let old daddy wake up while we get you something to eat."

Seth smiles at Dean who waves excitedly at him and Roman. Roman sits and puts Seth in his highchair. Naomi already cut up a piece of pizza for him and puts it down for Seth. Seth whispers his thanks and then eats quietly. Roman smiles softly and watches. Randy walkes out stretching. He raises his eyebrow when the door bell rings.

"more family?" Randy askes.

Roman shrugs as Randy goes to answer the door. Randy looks shocked finding John standing there with Dolph. John had married Dolph a year ago after Randy and Roman married. Despite what was happening in the ring they remained friends. Dolph was holding a huge toy Teddy bear and John had a stuffed scooby doo.

Randy smirks softly at the pair, "No one has any patience do they?"

Dolph almost bounces into the house ignoring Randy, "Nope."

John shrugs, "He couldn't wait."

Naomi giggles and waves at them from the door. Dolph walks over and peeks outside. Randy walks over and then just gently pushes Dolph outside, "come and eat then."

Dolph whisper sto Randy with a smirk. "John couldn't wait."

Randy nods, "I know he's a big softy."

John walks out and eyes Randy and Dolph, "you talking about me behind my back. God setting a bad example huh."

Dean looks up and blinks at the huge man. It wasn't that John was tall as his new daddies where tall. John's arms though where huge. Seth looks up and he bites his lip. Seth has tomatoe sauce on his face from eatting.

Dolph smiles at the boys and looks at them, "Hey guys, I'm Dolph."

Seth looks at him and then says exactly what's on his mind. "Your hair looks like spaghetti."

Dean nods his agreement.

Naomi covers her mouth and Roman coughs, trying so hard not to laugh. Randy though just bursts out laughing.

John though claps his hand and points to Dolph, "SEE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS SO."

Dolph sighs and then glares at John. "You're sleeping on the couch. The boys are cute. You are not."

Seth looks at Roman and Roman scoops him up sitting him on his lap. "Your uncles can be very silly."

Seth nods as Roman cleans off his face with a napkin. Roman then smiles at Seth and then Dean. "want to go back to playing?"

Seth nods and whispers, "can we play in the sand box?"

Roman nods, "Of course."

Roman gently puts Seth down and Seth heads to the sandbox. Dean gets down and follows him, wanting to go back to building their town. Randy smiles at the boys and then looks at John. John grins at him, "the proud father grin.. Damn man."

Dolph nods, "it's so cute."

Naomi smirks and looks up at Roman. "I never thought .. "

Roman nods, "we didn't think we would ever get approved either."

Naomi beams, "I'm so glad you did though. Seeing you guys with those proud eyes and grins. I don't think these boys could ask for better parents."

Roman smiles and hugs Naomi, "thank you."

Naomi nods and then grins, "you know your mom and Randy's mom are coming tomorrow."

Randy chuckles, "Yeah I'm surprised they haven't shown up today. "

Naomi looks at her watch and thinks, "It's it is only 7pm."

Randy shakes his head, "nah mom will never come this late when we have little ones."

Roman nods and looks over at the boys who are building roads like Randy showed them. "maybe we'll just have a lunch tomorrow with the parents and set that up."

Jey nods, "then mom can be pissed at us for coming before she did."

Roman grins at them, "Yup and you can deal with that all on your own."

Randy nods, "So not getting in the middle."

Seth walks over to Roman and holds up his arms. Roman picks him up and looks down at him, "what's up?"

Seth cuddles up to him, "Thirsty."

Randy heads into the house to get a cup. He comes back with the boys sippy cups filled with apple juice. He gives Seth one and then walks over to Dean to give him one. Naomi looks up and watches Randy pick Dean up. They comes back to the table sitting with Dean in his lap. Dean cuddles closer to Randy watching everyone.

Naomi speaks up, "We should head out and let these guys get the kiddo's to bed."

Everyone else agrees and says their good byes. Naomi gives each boy a kiss on the cheek and promises to bring the twins back to see them soon. Jey protests that he's not even dating her and she has no power over him. Naomi gives him a glare that makes him though cave and agree. Jimmy smirks at Jey as they leave.

The house is quiet after they leave and the boys are tired. They didn't get a real nap other then Seth's short sleep on Randy. Randy and Roman both change the boys and then Randy curls up with them reading a book to them. Dean keeps asking questions and Randy answers. After a couple minutes Seth drifts off and Roman comes into the room. He tucks Seth into his bed and Dean is almost asleep. Randy tucks him in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Randy and Seth are the first awake again. Randy decides he could get use to this. Seth is quiet when he's tired and still waking up and Randy himself is the same way. He helps Seth eat and then since no one else is up still, he sets Seth infront of the TV. Randy gets him self some fruit and sits with Seth. Seth almost imediatly crawls back into Randy's lap. Randy holds him while watching Dora do something. Randy honestly can't stand the show but the boys seem to love it.

Roman finally stumbles out of the bedroom and yawns. He picks up the phone when it rings while he's getting his coffee. Randy winces when he hears Roman's mom's voice and she sounds mad. Seth looks up at Randy and frowns. Randy smiles down at him and kisses his head, "just some adult drama."

Randy listens to Roman apologize over and over. Then he promises that tonight they where having both parents over. The tone on the phone changed immediately and She sounds happy. Randy sighs in relief and hugs Seth to him. He looks up when Dean comes out, holding his tiger. Roman stays on the phone and scoops Dean up to get him breakfast. Randy shrugs and stays with Seth since Roman seems to have it in hand. Seth is starting to wake up and has his new bunny. He plays with it while watching TV.

Roman sits with Dean at the table. He's still on the phone but made sure that Dean has his ceral and some juice. Dean eats happily and watches TV. Randy eyes Both boys, "No exploring with out telling us where you are going."

Seth looks up at Randy confused but nods. Dean nods and then looks at the tv again. He was captivated by the little Spanish speaking girl. Roman hangs up and then walks over handing the phone to Randy, "your turn."

Randy winces and then takes the phone. He calls his mom, prepared to face her anger. Seth looks up at Randy seeing his worry and holds up his bunny to him. Randy looks confused at the boy.

Seth whispers, "he makes me feel better so he'll help you."

Randy smiles softly and kisses the bunny and then hugs Seth kissing his hair. "Thank you Seth."

Seth smiles and then gets down. He moves and sits at the coffee table to play. Dean finishes his cereal and then moves. He crawls onto the couch to watch the TV. Roman sits down with the boys and Randy moves to the kitchen in order to talk to his parents. To his surprise his mom isn't mad just happy to be able to come by.

Roman gets a tub of trucks out. He puts it by the coffee table to keep the boys entertained. So they clean up the place from yesterday for the parents. The boys seem happy playing trucks on the coffee table. Occasionally they look up at the tv which is on the little kids channel. For lunch they get some fruit and peanut butter sandwhichs. Both boys are then put down for a nap.

While the boys are napping, Randy looks at Roman. "I think after this.. we just hide for awhile."

Roman nods, "yeah but everyone will have calmed down about them."

Randy nods as he picks up the trucks that where left out and puts them in the bin. "I know and we want them to know about our families."

Roman nods and smiles softly. "Besides we need to learn how to keep with their routine while all the chaos is happening."

Randy nods, "true. Hell this is easy compared to when they're teens and we have sports and thier own demands for thier time."

Roman nods, "Mhmm."

Randy suddenly perks, "Teens... Roman .."

Roman laughs softly, "Teens Randy. They will grow and be teens before we know it."

Randy nods, "I can't wait.. well I can wait for yelling at us that we're unfair and all that."

Roman nods, "I know what you mean."

Randy starts dinner. He pulled out one of the frozen lasagnas. Roman sets up to make a salad. He though hears shuffling and sees Dean. He smiles, "Hey Dean.." He frowns see the frightened look in Dean's eyes.

Roman walks over and picks him up. He puts Dean on his hip and looks down at him, "Dean what's wrong."

Dean sniffles and looks at him, "I had a dream.."

Roman nods and Randy looks up listening.

Dean wipes at his eyes, "That you left us and sent us away."

Randy frowns and walks over.

Dean whispers, "you promised you wouldn't."

Roman nods, "we never ever will send you away or leave you."

Dean nods and holds onto Roman, "I like it here.. I don't want to go."

Randy nods and kisses Dean's temple, "you'll never have to go. You know I use to get in trouble all the time for stuff."

Dean looks at him.

Randy nods, "I did and it was because once something was mine I never wanted to let it go. You boys and Roman are my family and I don't let my family go."

Dean nods and holds onto Roman.

Roman nods, "I will never ever send you away or let anyone take you from us."

Dean nods and whispers, "promise."

Randy and Roman state, "promise."

Dean nods and cuddles down into Roman. Roman whispers, "want to sleep some more?"

Dean shakes his head and Roman smiles at him, "want to watch TV or help me?"

Dean whispers, "Help you."

Roman nods and carries him into the kitchen. "lets make a salad."


	9. Chapter 9

Randy pokes his head in the bedroom and sees Seth waking up. Randy comes in to the bedroom and helps Seth untangle from the sheets. He swears this kid must move around like crazy when he's sleep. Seth rubs the sleep form his eyes as Randy helps him get up and dressed into some shorts and shirt. Seth then is carried out to the living room. Everything was cooking so Randy puts Seth down with the toys in the living room. Dean wanders out as well and sits to play with Seth.

Roman goes to sit at the table knowing their parents should be there soon. Randy looks at Roman, "Nervous?"

Roman nods and looks at him.

Randy smiles softly, "They'll love them. They have been waiting for us to give them grand kids since we got married. They only calmed down when told them we wanted to adopt."

Roman nods and looks at thier boys. "and we finally where able to do it."

Randy nods, "Yup. It will go fine."

Roman looks up when the door bell rings. They can both hear the talking behind the door. Randy goes to answer it and Roman watches as their parents come into the home. Randy's mom, Elaine, walks over and hugs Roman. Roman smiles and hugs her back. Seth's eyes go wide when he sees the people. Dean looks confused but shrugs going back to doing what he was doing.

Mary, Roman's mom hugs Randy and then Roman. Sika and Bob shake the men's hands. Mary and Eliane look at the living room and see the boys playing.

Eliane beams, "what's thier names."

Roman stands up and walks into the living room. "Boys I want you to meet some special people."

Roman picks them both up and walks them into the dinning room. Dean looks at the new people with interest. Randy takes Seth and Roman smiles at them. "this is Dean," Roman states and then points to Seth. "this is Seth and these boys are your Grandparents."

Dean thinks and then looks at them, "They're older then you."

Eliane laughs softly and then speaks softly. "Well kiddo that's because we're daddies parents."

Seth looks up at Randy and then Eliane and Mary, "They have parents?"

Dean nods and looks confused. Randy smiles softly, "yes we do. We grew up just like you will."

Dean cuddles into Roman more and whispers, "Oh."

Mary smiles softly, "where did you think they came from?"

Seth whispers, "I don't know."

Dean though pipes up, "thought they where always adults."

Mary smiles, "Nope infact Roman was a bit of a trouble maker when he was little like you."

Dean looks interested.

Mary smiles brightly, "He was."

Sika smirks, "like the time he wanted to have a swimming pool in the basement."

Roman mumbles, "Jey and Jimmy helped."

Mary nods, "you planned it. He put a hose in the basement and then lets the water run."

Seth perks, "could you swim in it."

Mary giggles, "No.. no you couldn't."

Randy smirks at Roman, "Pretty good plan for a kid though."

Dean nods, "can.."

Roman shakes his head, "No Dean."

Seth wraps his arms around Randy's neck and watches.

Randy smiles softly at Seth.

Seth whispers, "is a pool like a bath tub?"

Randy laughs softly, "a very big bathtub."

Seth nods and seems to be thinking.

Randy bounces him gently, "what are you thinking Seth?"

Seth looks up at him, "I want to play in a pool."

Eliane perks and looks at Mary and Sika. "Maybe if you ask nicely, Mary and Sika will have you over to play in thier pool."

Dean perks up and whispers, "really?"

Mary nods and smiles, "Yes and when your Daddies say it's ok you can come over and play in our pool."

Dean looks up at Roman, "can we?"

Roman chuckles, "not today but soon."

Seth whispers against Randy's neck, "when is soon?"

Randy kisses Seth's hair, "not for a couple days ok? I'll tell you when it's time."

Seth nods content with that answer. He then looks at the people. Dean wiggles wanting to go back to playing. Randy takes Dean's hand and leads him back to the living room. Letting the boys go back to playing. The rest of the visit was pretty quiet. The boys opened up to the grandparents pretty easily.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next week the family settles into more of a routine. One morning while Randy is feeding Seth, they get a phone call. Roman comes out and looks at Randy who looks agitated. Randy looks at him and as he talks on the phone, "Yeah Vince."

Roman looks confused. He takes over helping Seth, while Randy finishes the call. Dean comes out and eats oblivious to what was going on. Randy finishes the call and then Roman lets Seth go watch tv while Dean eats and watches TV. Roman comes into the kitchen and looks at Randy.

Randy mumbles, "we have a meeting with Vince. They need us back."

Roman frowns, "we where suppose to have time off.."

Randy sighs, "Daniel isn't returning and we have some injuries."

Roman sighs and looks over at the boys. "I'm not ready to do this.. there's so much if we have to take them on the road."

Randy rubs his head, "lets just go to this meeting today and figure it out from there."

Roman nods and the sighs, "We're meeting him at the house show?"

Randy nods and then looks at the boys. "Lets give them a bath and get ready to go."

Roman nods and then stands up. He heads into the living room where the boys are transfixed watching Dora. For some reason the boys just loved that show. Seth looks up when the credits roll. Randy smiles at him and picks him up, "we have a meeting so we need to give you guys a bath."

Seth nods and Dean reaches for Roman.

"meeting?" Dean asks.

Randy nods, "its a when adults get together and talk to eachother."

Seth nods and then looks at Randy, "me and Dean had a meeting with Tazz."

Randy chuckles softly, "Sounds like a very good meeting."

Seth nods as Randy carries him into the bathroom. "Tazz said he wouldn't steal our cookies anymore."

Dean nods and holds onto Roman as they follow Randy. Randy fills the tub and looks at Roman, "I'll bath them. You pack the bag."

Roman smirks, "Plan on it because it's your turn."

Randy shakes his head and strips both boy`s down, putting them in the tub. Seth grins happily and Dean starts to play with his boats. Seth then splashes Dean and Dean splashes him back. Randy shakes his head, "Come on guys.. We gotta do this fast."

Seth looks up at Randy and pouts, "but.."

Randy shakes his head and begins to wash Dean. Seth plays with the boat quietly. Romans comes back after Randy is done and helps Dean out of the tub and dries him off. Randy then gently washes Seth and then picks him up out of the tub. Seth looks up at Randy who's getting a towel and then takes off running.

Roman who is getting Dean dressed blinks when he sees a naked Seth run past him. "Randy.. I think you lost something."

Randy comes out of the bathroom and glares at his husband, "thanks.. I didn't notice."

Roman shrugs as he helps Dean get his shirt on, "Just making sure."

Randy goes to the living room and looks for Seth. He sighs, "Seth come on kiddo."

He hears giggling from the coat closet and raises his eyebrow. He walkes over and knows he hears movement. "I wonder where my son is." He then opens the door and shakes his head seeing Seth hiding behind some coats. Randy scoops him up and tickles his side. "Look who I found."

Seth giggles and wiggles in Randy's arms. Randy wraps him up in a warm towel and then carries him into the bedroom. "Lets get dressed kiddo. "

Seth sulks, "but I don't want to go anywhere."

Randy nods, "I know. But we need to go out and then we'll come home."

Seth crosses his arms but Randy gives him a stern look. "Seth what's the rule."

Seth looks down at his feet, "Listen to daddy."

Randy nods and kisses Seth's temple. He then gets Seth dressed and his shoes on. After he's done, Seth reaches for him and he picks him up. He gives Seth a cuddle and whispers, "you ok?"

Seth whines softly, "Don't wanna go out."

Randy nods, "I know but I promise you a treat if you're good for me."

Seth looks up at Randy and nods. "Ok."

Roman walks over and smirks at Randy, "bribing already."

Randy shrugs and carries Seth to the van. "gets the job done."

When they arrive at the arena, Randy takes Dean's hand. Randy leads him inside with Roman carrying Seth. Seth looks around. Suddenly there's a squeal from down the hallway. Dean jumps and reaches for Randy. Randy picks him up and smiles at The Bellas who walk over.

Nikki squeals again, "they are so cute Randy."

Brie nods. "They are perfect."

Dean clings onto Randy and watches with wide eyes. Big Show walks over and in both boys eyes this man is a real Giant. Kane comes over as well and Seth lets out a soft whimper. Roman holds Seth tightly to him and Randy rubs Dean's back.

Randy speaks softly to the boys, "This our friend Show."

Dean looks at him, "He's big..."

Kane pats Shows belly, "yes he is.. he needs a diet doesn't he boys."

Show glares at Kane. Seth peeks out and sees a lady walking over. Stephanie smiles brightly at Randy and Roman.

"My dad is running late. But I got some toys in my office." She states and beams at both men.

Roman nods and carries Seth to the office with Randy and Dean following. Roman puts Seth down in the corner of the office. Stephanie brought a bunch of toys. Hunter looks up from the couch. His face softens when he sees the little boys that are looking around at the toys. Dean looks at the play mobil town and pokes Seth lightly. Seth's eyes light up and both boys play quietly with that. Roman watches and then sits down by Randy when they boys are completely distracted.

Hunter looks at them, "How's it been?"

Randy smirks, "Amazing so far."

Roman nods.

Stephanie chuckles, "I'm so happy for you guys."

Hunter nods, "We both are. We know you are great parents."

Randy beams since Hunter was still his mentor. Vince finally walks in and sighs, "Sorry.. Are those them?"

He looks right at the boys and his face softens. Though Vince will never admit it he has a soft spot for children. Randy nods, "yes sir."

Vince beams and then coughs and gets serious again. "Boys we need to call you back."

Randy frowns, "we're on parental leave."

Vince nods, "I know.. and I wouldn't ask if we weren't desperate. What we can do is leave you off house shows and just bring you back for Televised."

Randy sighs and looks at Roman. Roman crosses his arms and then looks at Vince. "You pay all expenses for the bus as well."

Vince nods, "of course and Stephanie's Pa will do all of your travel arrangements."

Stephanie looks at both of them, "We will do everything we can to make this smooth for you guys. I know you guys planned on bringing the boys on the road but we will help as much as we can."

Randy nods and sighs, "Fine.."

Roman nods.

While Vince and the rest work on getting everything ready. Hunter had moved over and sits with the boys playing with them. The boys relax around him and play happily with the older man. Telling him all about the play mobil family. Roman and Randy have signed the contract for their return. Randy then pokes Roman's side. Stephanie looks as well and giggles softly.

Stephanie whispers, "he always wanted a son. He loves the girls don't get me wrong but .. he always wanted a boy."

Roman nods and smiles softly, "he's good with them. Seth is talking to him and he's nervious around almost everyone."

Stephanie grins softly. "He has a way with kids."


	11. Chapter 11

Roman had packed the night before onto the bus. They where driving to raw on sunday at 4 am on sunday. It was really early though even for the adults. As they load the last minute things trying to allow the boys to sleep as long as they can. They set up the bed in the back of the bus for the boys to share since it's quiet back there. They where hoping the boys would sleep but weren't counting on it. Finally everything was ready and both men head to the boys room.

Randy gently pulls back the covers of Seth's bed and picks him up gently. Seth whines in his sleep and partially wakes up. He wraps his arms around Randy's neck and whines more. Randy nods, "I know Seth."

Roman has Dean up and Dean just sleeps on. Dean was always the more heavy sleeper.

Randy carries Seth along with both bunnies to the bus. He lays Seth down and Seth rubs at his eyes. Randy sits on the edge of the bed and speaks softly, "Sleep baby.. shh."

Seth looks around holds his newer bunny to his chest. He was just a little too tired to process this change. Dean is laid in the bed and Roman looks at Randy. Dean sleeps on, holding onto his Tiger. Roman whispers, "I'll get the rest of the stuff. Just lay down with him and he'll sleep."

Randy nods and lays down. Seth moves into Randy's chest. Randy rubs his back watching as Seth closes his eyes finally. Randy hums softly and keeps rubbing Seth's back. Seth slowly falls back asleep. Randy slowly gets up and walks out of the room shutting the door quietly. Randy looks at Roman who has loaded the last little bit. Randy rubs his own eyes and sighs softly.

Roman smirks softly, " thought you would lay with them and sleep."

Randy eyes Roman, "Debated on it."

Roman laughs, "your snoring would keep them up."

Randy eyes his husband and Roman pushes Randy towards the bunks. "Get some sleep."

Randy sighs and crawls into a bunk closing his eyes and drifting off. Roman does one last thing. He puts up two baby gates as the driver starts. One to keep the boys from the front to bother the driver and the other across the door. Where the door is locked he isn't taking any chances. Roman then crawls into a bunk and sleeps.

Seth wakes up and rubs his eyes. He looks around confused and crawls out of bed. He walks around the bed and opens the door. He holds his bunny tightly to his chest and looks around. He needs to go to the bathroom but there's no sign of one. He walks down the hallway. He yelps when the bus hits a bump and he falls back onto his but. The pullup is wet already and it's uncomfortable. He stands up and frowns wanting his daddy or someone. Seth looks at the baby gate across the doors and cutting off his acess to areas. He whimpers softly and finally gives up in finding a bathroom.

He squeaks when he hears a sleepy Randy.

"Seth?" Randy asks as he moves out of the bunk.

Seth walks over and whispers, "daddy? I don't know.. I didn't know where the bathroom was."

Randy frowns and then gently picks Seth up. He winces at the full pull up and takes him to the bathroom. "It's ok Seth. This is all my fault.. Shh your not in any trouble."

Seth wipes at his eyes. Randy kicks himself for not leaving a bathroom door open. He gently stands Seth on the floor and peels the pullup off his son. Seth sniffles still and Randy speaks quietly to him that's such a good boy. Randy then throws the wet pull up in the trash and then sighs. There was no tub on the bus. So Randy resorts in getting into the shower in his boxers and shirt with Seth. He gently cleans up the boy and then wraps Seth up in a towel. He carries him out and Roman looks up having woke up due to the sound of the shower.

Roman laid out some clothing and Randy sits on the couch and dries Seth off. He then gets him dressed. Seth looks around and then whispers, "I don't like this place."

Randy smiles at him and sits him on his lap, "Hey this is our home on the road."

Seth frowns and looks up at Randy, "want to go home."

"I know kiddo. You will get use to it though," Randy states and then stands Seth up. "lets get you something to eat."

Seth stomps his foot, "NO I want to go home."

Randy raises his eyebrow, "Seth."

Seth shakes his head and then yells, "I WANT TO GO HOME."

Randy speaks firmly, "Seth you don't raise your voice to me."

Seth glares at Randy. Randy shakes his head and grabs Seth by the arm and leads him over to the corner.

Randy sits Seth in the corner, "You sit here until you can speak nice to people."

Seth whines and randy closes his arms, "No talking Seth or moving."

Seth huffs but sits there quietly. Dean walks out of the bedroom. Roman takes him to the table to get him breakfast while Randy is dealing with Seth.

After some time, Randy kneels down. He tips Seth's chin to look at him. "You ready to talk nice?"

Seth sniffles and nods. Randy scoops him up. Randy sits on the couch with Seth on his lap. "Seth you don't raise your voice and you don't yell at people. You understand? You still need to follow the rules."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around Randy. "Yes daddy."

Randy nods and hugs Seth tightly. "You hungry?"

Seth nods and Randy smiles at Roman when Roman hands some instant oatmeal. This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

After all day travelling, Randy and Roman could tell the boys where getting antsy. Randy got the bus driver to stop at a park in the next town. Randy takes both boys hands and leads them into the playground with Roman. Randy sets the boys up to play on the equipment.

While Randy is playing the boys. Roman hears a woman talking.

"I think I use to foster those boys," The woman states.

Roman tenses and watches over his sons a little closer.

The woman mutters, "they use to be such brats and the little one would cry at the drop of a hat. He screwed up the adoption of his older brother as well. I decided not to keep them. I wanted children that where good and worth something."

Roman bites his lip to keep from snapping. He then moves away from them. He walks over to Randy and then leans over. He whispers in Randy's ear, "I need to talk to you."

Randy nods and moves with Roman over to the side. Roman explains what the lady was saying. Randy grits his teeth.

Roman looks at Randy, "Keep her away our boys."

Randy nods and mumbles. "She needs to stay away."

Randy turns around and then his eyes go wide. Dean had climbed all the way onto the roof of the equipment with Seth. Randy and Roman runs over, "SETH Dean.. Get your buts down here."

Dean looks down and whimpers scared since they sound mad. Randy looks annoyed but Roman looks worried because it's very high. Randy reaches up and catches Dean picking him up. He hands Dean to Roman and Dean curls against Roman holding onto him. Randy reaches for Seth but Seth moves back a little out of reach. Randy sights, "Seth come here."

Seth peeks over a Roman then then squeaks when Randy catches him. Randy holds Seth gently against his chest and Seth looks at Randy and whimpers.

Randy shakes his head, "I'm not mad at you guys. We should have watched you better."

Seth holds onto Randy and bites his lip.

Randy smiles at him and gets back on the bus with the boys. Seth holds onto Randy though and won't let go.

Randy whispers, "what's wrong?"

Seth whispers, "don't like when you're mad at me."

Randy frowns and sees Dean isn't much better. Randy sits and pulls both boys into his lap. Both boys curl up against him and Randy whispers, "I would never hurt either of you."

Seth nods and Dean whispers, "Promise?"

Randy nods and kisses Dean's head, "Promise."

Roman nods, "No matter how mad we are or upset if you did something. We would never hurt you."

Dean peeks up at Roman and then nods. Seth holds onto Randy and then whispers, "because you protect us?"

Roman nods, "exactly. That doesn't mean you won't get in trouble if you do something wrong. Just like Seth get a time out for yelling."

Dean nods and whispers, "Corner time.."

Randy nods.

Dean crinkle shis nose, "I hate Corner time."

Randy laughs softly, "you're not suppose to like it."

Seth pouts at them.

Roman sits and picks up Seth, sitting him in his lap. "It's to make you think about what happened."

Dean peeks at Roman, "We don't get toys."

Roman nods and cuddles Seth and then ruffle's Dean's hair, "No toys. No tv. Just you and the corner."

Dean pouts and Randy shakes his head, "Time outs aren't going to change. Don't get in trouble and you won't have any."

Dean nods, "I'll be good."

Seth nods, "me too."

Roman smiles and hugs Seth, "Ok."

By the time the family arrives at raw the next day. Naomi is waiting with Dolph by the doors for them. Naomi immediately says hi to the boys and Dolph nods. Seth looks at Dolph. Both boys had a long nap in the afternoon in case they get to bed late. Dean peeks at Naomi and smiles brightly at her, "Aunty."

Naomi looks at him and smiles so brightly, "Hey little one. I missed you and Seth."

Dean giggles. Seth holds his bunny and Dolph actually takes him from Randy. Seth looks over at Dolph and then settles against him. Randy is impressed that Seth was calm with Dolph. Dolph grins at Randy and sticks out his tongue. Seth sees this and huffs, "that's not nice."

Randy nods, "Might have to put Dolph in time out." He smirks at the thought of Dolph sitting in a corner.

Roman laughs at that thought himself.

Dolph eyes Randy but then looks pretend sad at Seth, "I'm sorry I'll be good."

Seth nods firmly and then looks at Randy.

Randy nods, "I think he doesn't need corner time now."

Dean watches and then wiggles to get down. Roman puts him on his feet and Dean takes Roman's hand and looks around. He can see show and Kane talking about something. He then sees Hunter and pulls on Roman's hand, "Dad want to go there."

Roman looks up and then sees Hunter talking with Bray. Roman follows Dean and Dean goes over to Hunter. Dean looks up at Hunter and gently tugs on Hunter's hand. Hunter looks down and then smiles brightly. He scoops Dean up and hugs him, "Hey little man."

Dolph walks over with Seth and Hunter smiles gently at both boys. Bray sits back and watches, looking like he's thinking about something. Roman had cost Bray his chance at the MITB briefcase. Bray was always looking for something to use against his opponents. Bray was going to use this to his full advantage.

Hunter gives Roman back Dean and promises to see the boys later. Roman carries Dean and Dolph follows. They leave Randy to deal with his match tonight and carries the boys to an office. The office is a makeshift room for the boys. Randy and Roman didn't want to leave the boys with a babysitter on the bus. It would get cramped and boring. Instead they set up to have an office space for them. Roman puts his bag to the side with a chance of clothing, some snacks and the boy's pj's. Dolph has the bag that Randy was carrying with toys. Roman looks around the room. He gets some plans for next time but for now this will work.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n We broke a 100 reviews.. so ... BONUS CHAPTER! Thank you so much guys.**

* * *

Dolph, Naomi and the twins are all in the room while both parents are working. Dean and Seth where both talking with Dolph and Jey who are playing with them. Dolph was letting Dean play with his hair and Dean kept trying to do something. Dolph had to wonder if after this he would have any hair left. Seth was sitting in Jey's lap while he puts together a puzzle. The boys seem very content. Naomi was watching the tv which was showing raw. The boys though are distracted by the men playing with them. So they didn't see what was going on.

In the ring Roman had just beaten Sheamus when the lights go dark. Roman frowns watching the titan tron expecting something. Then pictures of him and his boys come on the screen. Roman freezes and there's a dark growl that comes from his throat. It's from the park earlier today. The only person in the picture missing is Randy. Roman grips the ropes and sees red.

In the back Randy glares at the tv and then puts his fist through the tv. Those where his sons on the tv. That was a threat to his family.

Roman comes to the back and runs to the room. Randy had just arrived and thrown open the door. Seth and Dean look up with wide eyes and look scared. Naomi was staring in shock. Seth whimpers and Dean looks up at his dads in shock. Randy grits his teeth but then tries to calm himself. Jey pulls Seth close and mutters, "Uso calm down."

Dolph rubs Dean's back, "Yeah we won't let anything happen to your boys."

Dean curls against Dolph and watches his dad's. He was scared they where this mad at him for something. Roman takes a breath and calms himself. He then moves and picks Dean up and holds him tightly trying to calm himself and Dean. Randy kneels down and picks Seth into his arms, "I'm sorry kiddos. Daddy was just upset over someone that is mean."

Seth sniffles and hides his face in Randy's shoulder. Randy holds him tightly and then sighs. "it's ok guys. Shh."

Roman nods and bounces Dean lightly and holds him on his hip.

Jey looks up at them. "calm down both of you and the boys will calm."

Naomi nods and then looks at them. "Just beat him up for even breathing the same air as your boys. Problem solved. Now calm."

Dolph nods his agreement.

Randy nods and sighs, "I just.."

Naomi frowns, "He got to you both. You can't let him. That's what he is looking for."

Jey nods and looks up at them, "also it's the whole.. I'm the Viper and who would ever cross me. Well people are going to. Don't worry though we have your back."

Naomi nods and cracks her knuckles, "and I'll kick Bray's ass if I have to. They are my boys too. I won't let anything happen to them."

Roman growls, "don't swear."

Naomi looks at Dean, "you don't repeat that word."

Dean and Seth look confused. They didn't know what word they where talking about. Seth settles more against Randy and yawns. Randy rubs Seth's back and then looks at Naomi. "Mind staying in the bus with them so they can sleep?"

Naomi shakes her head, "nope you have a tv."

Randy nods and stands up with Seth. They carry the boys out to the bus. Also wanting to put some space between the boys and bray. They take them onto the bus with Naomi following. Seth looks up at his daddy and whispers, "Night daddy."

Randy smiles softly and kisses Seth's head and then kisses Dean's head. Randy has to go back in for his match. So Roman and Namoi change both boys into their PJ's and pull ups. Roman tucks him into bed and kisses both of them before leaving them to sleep. Naomi pushes him out of the bus to go watch Randy's match.

Randy has a bad feeling as he walks to the ring. He looks at his opponent and frowns seeing Rowan look almost gleefully at him. Randy gets in the ring and looks across at him. While Randy is fighting the arena goes back. The camera shows Bray outside the bus. He has Seth in his arms and Seth is sound asleep with his head on Bray's shoulder. Randy stiffens and snarls. Randy takes off out of the ring when the lights go up.

Randy runs through the arena and almost crashes into Naomi who is holding Dean. Dean is crying.

Roman runs over as well.

Naomi sobs, "Seth is gone."

Roman and Randy tear apart the arena looking for Seth or Bray. Naomi, Jey and Dolph sit in thelocker room with John as well. Dean calmed down as he was held by Dolph. Raw is getting close to being done and Roman is beginning to panic.

"Randy.. what if we don't find him." Roman asks biting his lip.

Randy growls, "I will kill him."

Roman hears Bray's music and then they bolt towards the ring. Randy sees Seth standing in the middle of the ring. Bray is with him. Roman's eyes go wide as he runs towards the ring with Randy. Seth stands in the ring and looks terrified. Bray is kneeling. He has a hand on Seth's back and is saying something.

Randy stands at the bottom of the ramp and he goes full viper. All he wants it so beat Bray's head in. Roman yells, "Bray let him go."

Bray laughs and then looks at them. "This little lamb was lost."

In Seth's' mind he's just so confused, tired and wants his daddy. He doesn't understand what's going on. He sees Randy and Roman and then bursts into tears. His tired little mind just telling him to go to his daddy but this man won't let him go. Seth reaches for his daddy.

Three things happen at once. John's music hits and Bray looks up the ramp. Seth squirms and gets out of Bray's grip and runs to his daddy. As soon as Seth runs free Roman dives and grabs him. Roman holds Seth tightly to him as he cries. Roman walks away, leaving Bray to deal with Randy. Roman keeps Seth's face in his shoulder to that Seth can't see.

Seth sobs into Roman's shoulder and clings onto him. Roman keeps whispering that he's ok now and that Bray never be near him again. He hits the back and John stands there. John grabs Roman and pulls him towards the office. When Roman enters the office Dean looks up from Naimo and reaches out crying as well. Roman takes both his boys and sits on the couch holding them tightly.

Randy comes back after some time. He got cleaned up on the way back. Randy knows that Bray will be on his way to the hospital. When he walks in Roman looks up at him and Randy sits down and takes Roman into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Randy wakes up. Seth is sleep on his chest and Dean by his side. Roman is on Dean's other side snoring softly. The boys last night wouldn't let them go and neither man wanted to let the boys go. So they slept together in the bed. It wasn't a great sleep since Seth wiggles and Dean kept kicking him. Apparently neither boy was still even in sleep.

Randy rubs Seth's back and looks down at him and then Dean. "I'll protect you until my last breath."

Randy looks up and sees Roman's sleepy grey eyes looking at him. Roman then smiles softly at Randy. "They know."

Randy looks up when his phone rings. Roman gently moves Seth and lays him beside Dean. Randy answers and looks confused mouthing it's the lawyer.

Jessica the lawyer speaks sadly, "Randy.. I have some news."

Randy nods, "Talk to me, Jessica."

Jessica says, "well the boys mother is contesting the adoption. She is saying that she wants them back and that she is clean."

Randy grits his teeth. "They have been in foster care longer then they where ever in her care."

Jessica nods, "I know but the boys showing up on raw and you losing it on the man. She is taking this to court."

Randy thins his lips and then whispers, "does she have a chance?"

Jessica shakes her head. "No she'll never get custody but she could stop the adoption."

Randy clenches his fist. "she is not getting anywhere near them."

Jessica nods, "I agree and leave this in my hands. Just don't do anything stupid. She has no right to see them right now either. So if she shows up call the cops."

Randy nods and sighs, "we're heading home so there shouldn't be any trouble."

Jessica nods, "I'm going to talk to the judge. I want you and Roman to behave until then."

Randy sighs, "alright."

Randy hangs up and rubs his head. Roman gets up and walks over to him. Randy pulls him away so the boys don't hear. He explains the call with the lawyer and Roman looks at Randy. "We can't lose them now.."

Randy shakes his head, "we won't. We'll fight her and we will win."

Roman nods and looks at the sleeping boys in the bedroom.

Randy sighs softly, "Let Jessica handle this. She's the best and she will win."

Roman nods and sighs. Randy nods and then looks at Roman. "ready for some grouchy boys because if they don't get up now..."

Roman sighs and nods, "yeah lets do this."

Randy walks into the bed room and gently picks Dean up. Dean whines as he wakes up and rubs his eyes. Roman does the same from Seth who whines as well, rubbing his eyes.

Randy whispers, "I know your tired guys but it's time to get up."

Dean whines softly, "I'm tired."

Randy nods, "I know but it's morning and it's time to wake up."

Dean rubs his eyes and Seth mumbles something. Roman stands up and smiles, "what do you guys want for breakfast?"

Dean rubs his eyes, "I don't know... " He was just too tired to even think about this.

Seth just reaches for Roman and cuddles up to him.

Both boys are just too tired so Roman takes on changing the boys while Randy cooks. Roman changes each boy into shorts and a shirt. Considering they where heading home. They would wait to bath the boys until then. Roman carries the boys to the table and gets them into their seats.

Seth looks around and points to the tv, "show?"

Roman nods and turns on the tv, "Ok. Want to watch Dora?"

Seth nods and Dean nods as well. Roman had bought all the Dora Series on DVD. He put on one of the DVD's and the boys watch. Randy cooks some scrambled eggs and toast. Roman cut up some fruit and then they eat quietly. After eating they sit quietly letting the boys watch the TV. Seth crawled into Randy's lap and Dean cuddles against Roman.

Seth looks at his dad, "Can we explore?"

Roman looks at and smiles, "You can explore the yard at home. We're heading home."

Seth perks up and smiles brightly. Dean looks happy as well.

Seth then looks at Roman, "can we get a pet monkey."

Randy shakes his head, "No but you can explore with Tazz."

Roman nods, "Tazz loves to explore."

Seth pouts but Dean then perks up. The rest of the trip was pretty quiet as the boys where tired and mainly just watched TV. After lunch at nap time came the problem. Seth refused to allow Randy to change him. Dean kept whining that he didn't need a nap. Randy finally managed to get Seth into some Pj's despite his whining and fussing. Randy then held him, gently rubbing his back as he hummed. Seth whined all softly as he began to drift off. Randy was trying not to get annoyed since it wasn't Seth's fault. He was just overly tired. Dean holds onto Roman as he begins to drift off as Roman walks the room with him.

Randy looks over at Roman. "remind me to make sure from now on we try to get them enough sleep. Whiny kids aren't fun."

Seth drifts off and Randy tucks Seth into bed with his brother. Then they shut the door as they leave. Randy looks over at Roman and sighs in relief.

Over the next couple days they returned home and settled into a routine. Thursday, Jessica contacts them that the judge wants to see them later that day. Naomi and Twins came over to sit with the boys at the court house. Jessica said to bring them. Randy was nervous as he walks into the court house in his suit. Roman wasn't much better as he kept fussing over the boys.

Jessica looks at them as they walk into the room. She smiles softly and looks at them. "the judge before she allows a trail wants to talk to the boys."

Randy frowns, "why.."

Jessica looks at him. "She wants to hear the views of the children. It's good guys. I promise."

Roman nods and looks at his boys, "Seth is scared with new people and Dean .."

Jessica smiles softly, "it will be ok. I promise. Lets go tell her that you are here and ready."

They enter the chambers when the court worker lets them in. The judge who is an elderly lady smiles softly, "you are Roman and Randy?"

Randy nods and smiles at her, "yes.. we brought the boys.. but.."

Roman fidgets watching her. "Seth is really shy and Dean sometimes gets over protective and shy himself."

The judge nods, "I know. I just.. I need to see them for myself before I even consider if there should be a trail."

Randy looks at her. "if I may ask, why?"

The judge looks at him. "I have read the file and heard both lawyers pleas for the boys. I need to hear from the boys about their best interests."

Randy nods and bites his lip. "Alright."


	15. Chapter 15

Randy comes out and gently picks up both boys. Naomi looks worriedly at both men. Randy shakes his head and carries the boys into the Judge's office. Roman kisses both boy's heads and then Randy puts them down in the corner. There's some toys that the judge had brought in. The judge actually sits on the floor out of her robes. She is just in jeans and shirt so the boys aren't scared.

Randy smiles gently when Seth looks around. "Boys this is .."

The judge smiles brightly, "Christine."

Randy nods, "she's going to talk to you. Be good though ok."

Dean nods and Seth looks at Randy, "Daddy stay.."

Randy shakes his head. "No you be a good boy. Dean will be with you."

Seth bites his lip and looks at Dean. Dean sits on the floor and Seth looks at Randy. He whimpers softly as Randy leaves the room. Seth looks at Dean and Dean offers him a toy. Christine smiles brightly at the boys, "Seth it's ok."

Seth looks at her and thinks she looks like Elaine his grandma. He takes the toy that Dean is offering him and watches the lady closely.

Christine smiles, "Your bunny is really cute."

Seth whispers, "Daddy bought it for me."

Christine smiles softly. "Really. He must be a cool daddy."

Dean nods, "They are good Daddies."

Christine nods, "why are they good?"

Dean shifts, "they take care of us."

Seth perks up and sits by Dean. "they also hug us and love us."

Dean nods adamantly.

Christine nods. "what about your mommy."

Dean frowns, "Mommy hurt us."

Seth frowns and doesn't even really know their mom. "I want my daddy."

Christine smiles at Seth and whispers, "can you talk a little more?"

Seth nods and holds onto the bunny.

Christine smiles at them, "what happens when you're in trouble."

Dean pouts, "we get corner time."

Seth nods and sulks, "I don't like it."

Dean gets an idea. "You're a adult. You tell Daddy that it's not ok."

Christine laughs softly and smiles at Dean. "I don't think I can Dean."

Dean huffs but then looks at her.

Christine, "what use to happened when you where in trouble."

Seth tears up, "I.. They would hit us.."

Dean nods, "they where mean... "

Dean then whispers, "they use to .. hurt us.."

Christine nods, "Do your daddies ever do that?"

Seth shakes his head and picks up a doll, "No. They said no one would ever hurt us."

Dean whispers, "they protect us. This man took Seth away and they went and got him."

Seth nods and chews his thumb nail.

Christine looks at them, "are you ever scared of them?"

Seth shakes his head.

Dean thinks, "when I'm in trouble."

Christine looks concerned since she saw raw. "why are you scared?"

Dean mumbles, "I don't want corner time." He looks at Christine with a look of Duh. Didn't they already cover that.

Christine smiles, "they sound like good Daddies."

Seth nods and Dean looks at her, "other then corner time."

Christine laughs softly. "You said mommy hurt you?"

Dean frowns and then he almost breaks the doll he's holding. "she .. hit us.. a man was in Seth's bed."

Seth's eyes go wide and then they fill with tears. Christine gently touch his shoulder. She doesn't push it since she could tell what happened and she didn't to hear more.

Seth whispers, "I want Daddy."

Dean nods and looks at her. "Me too.. I don't want to talk more."

...

Outside Roman paces and looks at Randy. Randy is playing with his hands and Jessica smiles gently at both men. Finally the door opens and they are all motioned in. Randy walks in and then receives an arm full of a very happy and bouncy Seth, "I got a cookie."

Dean giggles brightly and Roman picks him up. Roman smiles and kisses his son's cheek, " a cookie?"

Both boys nod and Dean whispers, "it's cause we where good."

Randy smiles and holds Seth on his hip. "Good job guys."

Judge Christine smiles softly at them. "You guys have taken in two amazing little boys. The boys have .. I won't down play it. They have seen and been through things kids shouldn't be. Including some sexual things."

Randy and Roman nod, "we know."

Roman sighs, "From the way Seth reacts when we change him."

Christine nods and then looks at them. "We're not having a trail. In fact I am approving the adoption."

Randy closes his eyes and holds onto Seth tightly. Seth squeaks and looks confused. "daddy?"

Randy smiles softly and wipes at his eyes, "I'm just really happy Kiddo."

Seth nods and Dean shrugs. Dean was being squished by Roman but didn't seem to mind.

Christine smiles at the boys, "You are Dean and Seth Orton now."

Seth looks at Randy and giggles softly, "I like that name."

Randy laughs softly, "So do I."

Christine nods, "I'm also.. approving a restraining order. it's not the best but provides some protection for you and the boys."

After a couple minutes they walk out of the judges office and Naomi, Jey and Jimmy eye them. Roman smiles, "The order is signed."

Naomi shrieks and runs over. "Finally."

Jimmy grins at Roman, "well now. We should celebrate."

Seth looks at Randy and then wraps his arms around Randy's neck. Dean hums not sure what all this excitement is about. He wonders if he can get more candy out of this though. Seth looks over at Dean and Dean grins at his brother. All Seth knows is the adults are talking. he isn't paying attention since his daddy was holding him. The only thing that mattered right now to the boys was what Christine said to them in the office. That they would never have to leave their Daddies. The only other thing that mattered was the holds that each man had on a boy. A hold that told them that they where home.

* * *

A/n Updates will slow down for this family. I'm not done the story but I'm done the prompt. I will continue to write chapters and try to keep them going. I actually really like these guys.


	16. Chapter 16

Roman helps Randy get the boys of the car. After the family had celebrated the official adoption being approved. Roman had realized way too late that Naomi had filled Dean with enough sugar to kill a small army. Randy carries Seth who is almost asleep against his shoulder. Roman though when gets Dean out of the car, Dean runs around the yard.

Roman stands there pressing his finger against the bridge of his nose with a hand on his hip. Randy smirks and looks at his husband, "your turn."

Roman eyes him. Randy smirks at Roman, "Remember he needs a bath too."

Randy carries Seth in and whispers, "Come on baby boy you awake enough to have a bath?"

Seth shakes his head and presses his face more into Randy's shoulder. Randy chuckles softly and kisses his son's temple. "Come on. You can play in the tub and then we'll read. Maybe your brother will calm down enough to join us?"

Seth mumbles softly as he's carried into the bathroom. Randy starts the water in the tub. He fills it with bubbles and throws some toys in. He then helps Seth take off his clothing and picks him up, putting him in the water.

Meanwhile Dean was still causing trouble. Roman finally catches him though and puts him over his shoulder. "No more sugar ever for you. EVER again."

Dean giggles brightly as he is changed out of his clothing. Randy calls out. "Let's just bath them together. Maybe he'll keep Seth awake."

Roman nods and carries Dean into the bathroom. "I guess... you sure?"

Seth looks up from the bubbles where he's trying to build a castle. Roman moves and puts Dean in the tub. Seth grins and looks at Dean. Dean sits in the tub as Roman tries to wash him. Seth looks up at Roman and then looks at Randy. Randy yelps when Seth throws his arms around him and efficiently soaks him. Dean giggles and then does the same.

Roman hugs Dean back, "aww thank you for sharing your bathwater with us."

Randy shakes his head and then gently untangles himself from Seth and sits back down. "Let's save the hugs for outside of the bath tub. Daddy likes being dry."

Seth grins and then splashes the water. Dean laughs softly and splashes back. Roman sits back on his heels and Randy smirks at his husband. Randy picks up his washcloth and begins to wash Seth. Seth squeaks and wiggles when Randy runs the cloth over his ribs. Dean looks up when this happens and Roman chuckle softly. "Someone is ticklish."

Dean looks at him and then looks at Seth not sure what ticklish means.

Roman cleans Dean and whispers, "It means that when you touch a part of the body in a certain way the person laughs."

Dean thinks and nods. Randy finishes cleaning Seth. Dean then reaches out and tickles Seth's ribs. The little one squeals and wiggles away. Dean smirks and even at this age knows this will be useful later. Roman shakes his head and looks at Dean, "Play nice."

Seth huffs and then Randy stands him up and wraps him in a towel.

Seth cuddles against Randy and Roman wraps Dean in a towel and gets him up. Dean yawns starting to crash from all his sugar. Roman sits and dries Dean off. Roman takes both boys to their room. Roman then lays with both boys in Dean's bed. He reads The princess and Pea. It was something Naomi brought them. At the end seth looks sleepily up at Roman. "Can I be the princess?"

Randy covers his mouth from the door way trying not to laugh at the look on Roman's face.

Roman has visions of his baby boy in a dress and then looks at Seth and whispers. "You can be a prince... and find a prince if you want."

Dean looks over, "I'm going to be Batman."

Roman chuckles. "Ok you be Batman and Seth can be a prince."

Seth yawns and closes his eyes. "dad can be superman."

Roman smirks and then moves letting Dean curl up in his bed and then carries Seth and lays him in his bed. "What about Daddy?"

Seth curls up on his bed and then whispers sleepily. "Daddy can be cat woman."

Randy eyes Roman as Roman has to slap his hands over his mouth to keep form bursting out laughing.

Roman coughs and then kisses Seth's temple and then pushes Randy out of the room. Randy mumbles. "I'm cat woman huh."

Roman smirks, "Our son is smart."

Randy glares at Roman. "You are so sleeping on the couch."

Roman preens. "That's ok.. I get to be superman."

* * *

A/N Whoot and Thank you Cassiel W for your awesome proofing.


	17. Chapter 17

Seth wakes up and whines softly since he doesn't know why he woke up. It's really late though and he feels upset that he was woken up. He hears though sounds coming from his Daddy's room. He knows he's not suppose to get out of bed unless it was to use the bathroom at night. He though is just too curious about the sounds. He crawls out of bed and picks up his bunny. He looks at Dean and Dean is still sleeping. He decides to leave Dean and holds his bunny close as he walks towards his daddies bedroom.

He gets to the door and jumps when he hears a cry come from inside the room. Seth reaches out and pushes at the door. "Daddy.."

Seth opens the door and he really doesn't understand what is going on. Randy is over Roman, kissing him deeply. Roman's legs are locked around Randy and his hand is holding Randy's arm. Roman breaks the kiss and moans. Seth blinks at the scene and looks confused. Roman looks at the door and his eyes go wide when he sees Seth standing there, "Crap.. Randy.."

Randy whispers. "what's wrong baby."

Seth speaks up. "daddy.."

Randy's head just drops when he realizes what had Roman's attention. He grabs the blankets, trying to cover him and Roman. "Seth?"

Seth looks up his eyes wide and confused. "What are you doing?"

Roman thinks fast and then looks at his youngest. "We where practising wrestling moves.. That's all."

Randy eyes Roman and then wraps a sheet around himself. "Yeah... Sure whatever."

Seth looks up at Randy as Randy gets out of the bed. Randy heads to the bathroom. "Seth go back to your room, I'll be there in a second."

Seth nods and heads towards the bedroom. He's still really confused. Daddy told him not to wrestle in the house because it's dangerous. Dean wakes up when Seth walks into the bedroom. Seth looks at Dean and then huffs. "Why do Dad and Daddy get to wrestling in the house and we don't."

Dean looks confused and still half asleep.

Seth pouts at Dean. "Daddy and Dad where wrestling in bed but we aren't allowed to."

Randy comes in and scoops Seth up. Roman is leaning against the boys door as Randy looks down at his youngest. Seth cuddles into Randy but whispers, "Why can you guys wrestle in the house and we can't."

Randy eyes Roman, "Yeah Dad.."

Roman eyes Randy back and then thinks fast again. "Because we're adults.."

Seth yawns and looks at Roman and Randy. Randy eyes Roman and rolls his eyes thinking that is a pretty lame reason. Roman shrugs and then goes over to re tuck in Dean who went back to sleep. Dean wasn't sure what was going on so he just went back to sleep. Randy checks Seth's pull up and then lays Seth down. Seth looks up at his Daddy. "That's not fair."

Randy nods and smiles softly as he tucks Seth in. "I know but life can't always be fair Seth."

Seth yawns and holds his bunny close.

Randy rubs Seth's arm and smiles at him. "Sleep little one."

Seth's eyes drop closed and Randy looks over at Roman.

Roman looks at his husband, "yup.. locking the door next time."


	18. Chapter 18

Randy carries Dean from the car and Seth was walking with Roman into the arena. Seth had his bunny and Dean his tiger. When Roman opens the door to the arena he was greeted by the NXT Diva's and Naomi. Seth looks at the women with wide eyes. Dean looks up from Randy's shoulder and cocks his head to one side. The women though ignore the two adult men and go straight for the boys.

Bayley grins brightly as she kneels down to Seth's level, "Your Aunty Naomi was bragging about you guys. So we had to meet you."

Seth looks confused at the lady and then squeaks when she wraps him up in a big hug. Seth though melts since this woman knows how to give a hug. Roman chuckles softly at his son's reaction and Seth hugs Bayley back.

Dean looks at Sasha who is looking at him. Sasha then signs dramatically and opens her arms to the little one. Randy hands Dean over and Dean looks at Sasha's rings that say boss. "What's that?"

Sasha smiles, "it says I'm the boss."

Dean looks confused at her. "I thought uncle Hunter is the boss."

Charlette snickers softly and looks over at Dean. "He is. Sasha though thinks she's the boss."

Sasha eyes Charlette. "Shh. I am the boss."

Dean looks at Sasha and then smiles. "You're pretty."

Charlette melts. "Dean you are going to have all the girlfriends in school."

Dean crinkles his nose at that thought.

Bayley stands with Seth in her arms. Becky grins brightly at Seth and Seth's eyes go wide at her. "you have orange hair?"

Becky laughs softly. "I do. "

Seth gently touches it when Becky steps closer. Seth looks at her. "Why do you sound different?"

Becky smiles at him. "I'm from Ireland."

Seth looks confused and Dean hears this and looks over at the woman. He settles against Sasha and watches.

Becky smiles gently at them both. "It's a country that is really far away."

Seth lays his head on Bayley's shoulder as he watches Becky. "Do they all sound like you?"

Becky nods. "they do. You want to know something.. the boys there sometimes wear skirts."

Dean squeaks, "I don't want to travel there.. I don't want to wear a skirt...Skirts are for girls."

Brecky grins and Seth nods agreeing with his brother. Charlette then teases lightly, "But you guys would look so cute in skirts."

Dean shakes his head. "No no no."

Seth looks at his Daddy. "Daddy tell them no."

Randy smirks softly "I don't know."

Seth eyes his Daddy and pouts.

Bayley whispers to the boys. "don't worry I won't let them dress you up in skirts."

Dean looks at Seth. "I like her.."

Seth grins softly. "I like her hugs."

Charlette laughs softly and puts her hand on Bayley's shoulder. "I think you have a fan."


	19. Chapter 19

Seth and Dean where being watched by Dolph and John backstage while Randy had his match. Randy was taking on Bray and Roman was standing somewhere in the arena in case Randy needed back up. Since both of Bray's followers where out there as well. Seth was playing but then had to potty. Dolph wasn't paying attention when Seth tried to get his attention. Seth looks at Dean and whispers. "Dean.."

Dean looks up and frowns, "What."

Seth frowns, "I need to potty."

Dean looks at Dolph and John who are watching tv. He then takes his brother's hand and leads him towards the door. He was going to take his little brother to the potty. John and Dolph are so wrapped up in watching Randy they don't see the boys leave the room. Dean takes Seth to the bathroom and then after Seth goes he looks up at the sink. "Dean.. it's too high."

Dean looks up at the sink and frowns softly. He then whispers. "Lets go find uncle Jimmy and he will help you."

Seth nods and takes Dean's hand. Dean leads him out and then looks around the hallway. He doesn't know the way back.

Seth whispers, "Dean.. if daddy knows we left the room.. he's going to be mad.."

Dean chews his lip not wanting a time out. He leads Seth the way he thinks is to the room. They though are heading towards the stage. Dean stops when he sees the men that are getting ready to go out. He stands in awe at a huge man that he knows from TV call himself the Big guy. Seth looks around and can see trough the curtain. He sees Randy being beat down by Bray and his friends.

Seth pulls his hand away from Dean and heads towards the curtain. The stage hand has his back to entrance and the wrestlers are watching the beat down. Seth looks out and his eyes go wide. Dean walks over and looks over Seth's shoulder. Dean then looks at Seth. "We need to save Daddy.."

Seth frowns, "But then he'll know... We didn't listen.."

Dean whispers, "Seth we need to be big boys."

Seth nods and follows Dean out. They make it all the way to the ring with out anyone noticing since in the ring Roman was being restrained by Rowan and Luke. Randy was out cold on the mat. JBL is the first one to notice and he stands up, "what are those kids doing out here."

Cole stands as well. "that's Randy and Roman's little boys."

Roman turns his head and sees his little ones on the ramp just outside the ring. Dean glares at Bray and Seth was standing part of the way behind Dean watching. Bray turns to them and then moves getting out of the ring. He moves towards the boys and Seth freezes staring at the man that last time took him from his bed. Dean stands in front of Seth protecting him.

Bray speaks softly, "Little lambs.. you're coming with me."

Seth pulls Dean's hand and runs around the ring, pulling Dean with him. Bray chases after them. Randy woke up and Roman screams at him to get Bray. Randy manages to crawl and tackle Bray keeping him away from the boys. Seth watches with wide eyes. Dean pulls Seth and the boys climb the stairs, getting into the ring. Seth sees the men holding Roman who's fighting them.

Dean runs over and kicks one of the men. Luke blinks and looks down at the little boy who just kicked him. Dean yelps when Luke tries to grab at him. Luke though receives an elbow in the face from Roman who takes advantage of the distraction. Dean runs to the corner of the ring away from the fight and Seth stands in the middle of the ring to scared to move.

That's when King of king's music hits and Hunter comes down to the ring running. Hunter grabs Dean and then calls out to Seth. Seth sees his uncle and then runs towards the man. He screams though when Rowan grabs him. Rowan though lets go when Randy grabs him hissing. "Don't you ever touch him."

Seth falls and then crawls over and Hunter scoops the little boy up. Hunter holds the boys close and carries them away. He carries them backstage and Seth and Dean where sobbing into his shirt. Hunter glares at Dolph and John.

"you two shouldn't be allowed to watch my socks," Hunter announces in annoyance.

John looks sheepish and Dolph just stares at his feet. Randy and Roman both burst backstage and look angry.

Randy storms over and is prepared to give John and Dolph a piece of his mind. He though doesn't when he hears Seth and Dean's crying. He calms and turns to Hunter. Hunter is sitting on a chair holding both boys. Seth peeks up when he hears Randy's voice. Randy kneels down and checks over both boys. Roman though eyes John and Dolph.

Randy stands up and sighs relaxing when he sees both boys are ok. Hunter rubs the boys back. "Deal with everything else later."

Randy nods and picks up Dean and Roman scoops up Seth. Seth whimpers softly agianst Roman's chest, "we're in trouble..."

Roman nods, "Yup."

They carry the boys to the locker room. Randy then stands both boys down in front of them.

Dean looks at Randy. Randy sighs and then speaks softly. "We did tell you both that you where to stay with dolph and John."

Seth nods and Dean squeaks out. "Seth needed to potty."

Roman nods and kneels down looking at both boys. "Did you ask them to take you?"

Seth fidgets and shakes his head. "they where watching TV."

Randy nods, "Then what happened."

Dean fidgets and whispers, "We got lost.. and then we saw Daddy being hurt."

Randy hums. "didn't we tell you both that you weren't allowed at the ring with out us telling you it was ok?"

Seth looks up. "but we wanted to save you."

Roman smiles softly and sits on the floor and Randy sits by Roman each taking a boy in their lap. Roman nods, "where that's sweet. You need to learn to follow the rules."

Seth looks at his lap and Dean whispers. "sorry."

Roman looks at both boys. "I think an early bedtime for a the next week will be a good punishment."

Seth looks up at them and pouts. Dean does as well.

Roman shakes his head, "Nope. Until you can follow the rules. You will be going to bed early"

Seth nods and Dean sulks. Randy pulls both both into his arms though and both boys relax and cuddle close. Dean thinks at least it wasn't a time out.


	20. Chapter 20

Randy chews his lip and then looks over at Roman. He sighs softly. Both of them had an appearance. Roman and Randy normally could schedule these things so one of them was with the boys. This time though they weren't able to. Naomi and the twins where not on this tour so they couldn't baby sit.

Roman had caved when Randy said that John and Dolph where the only ones that they could get to baby sit. John and Dolph hadn't watched the boys alone since that disastrous night on raw. Randy wasn't feeling good about this and neither was Roman. Dolph had promised up and down that him and John would not screw this up. For Randy though this would be the first time the boys wouldn't have one of them at least in the building. This was a few hours as well. Randy felt a little bit of anxiety over it.

Roman looks up when the door bell rings. Dolph and John are let in and Randy nods at them.

"Roman and I will put them down for their nap and then .. you're on." Randy states.

Dolph smiles brightly. "Can't wait."

Randy eyes him.

John puts a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Hey we will prove ourselves.. besides.. Dolph has missed his nephews."

Roman rumbles. 'He's more grouchy.. because this is the first time we have left them with out us in the building at least."

Dolph frowns and then hugs Randy. "Don't worry. The house won't burn down and they'll not even notice your gone. We'll play games and everything."

Randy blinks. "they won't notice we're gone..." He actually feels upset that his boys may not even notice that he is away.

John sighs and covers his face. "Randy ... they will notice but we won't let them be sad.. .. calm.. you're turning into a sap."

Randy eyes John and then mutters. "Damn rights they'll notice."

Roman sighs. "So since your being sentimental Randy.. you take Dean. I got Seth."

Randy scoops Dean up who's was honestly half asleep watching Dora but would never admit it. Seth reaches for Roman since he was ready for his nap. Roman picks Seth up and kisses his forehead. "Ready for sleep time?"

Seth nods and holds onto Roman yawning. Roman smiles softly and carries Seth into the bedroom. Dean tries to pout as Randy holds him close, "Don't wanna nap.. "

Randy hums softly. "I know kiddo but Seth will be lonely in his room without you."

Dean nods and lays down. He looks across the room where Seth is being tucked in. Dean won't admit that he's more then half asleep right now and cuddles into the bed. Randy rubs his back and hums softly watching Dean. Roman watches as Seth is asleep before he even tucked in and then looks at Dean and Randy. Dean drifts off to the feeling of Randy's gentle touch.

Randy then moves and looks at Roman.

Roman smiles softly. "Dolph and John will be ok."

Randy mutters. "better be."

* * *

Seth wakes up first and rubs at his eyes. He crawls out of bed and pads out into the hallway. He blinks when John is the one to greet him in the hallway. John smiles brightly at him, "Hey little man."

Seth eyes John. "Where is my Daddies?"

John crouches down. He isn't the best with kids so he decides to try the direct route. "They needed to go somewhere. They left you with us though so we can all play together."

Seth looks at him. John holds out his hand and Seth takes it. John smiles softly and stands up before picking Seth up. "Lets get you dressed."

Seth nods and holds onto John as John carries him into the bathroom where there's some clothing ready. John helps Seth change and then follows him as Seth heads to the living room. Dolph watches and grins brightly.

John shakes his head and knows that Dolph is doing this to try and convince John to have children. John just wasn't certain yet. Seth goes to play with the toys that are still in the living room. Dolph checks on Dean who's just waking up. Dolph helps him change and then Dean walks over to Seth. John thinks and then looks at the boys. Why are where Randy and Roman so worried about them babysitting this was easy.

Seth watches John and then speaks up. "Movie?"

John nods. "which one?"

Seth shrugs and Dean stands up. He looks at the shelf where they're movies where. Dean then picks up one that has bright colors and holds it out to John. Dean can't read so he just picked it based off the color. John looks at it and then opens the case. Inside there's a completely different movie then on the case. He guessed that the boys won't even notice and puts it in the DVD player. What john doesn't realize is that he is actually putting in a horror movie. Randy had accidentally put in that case.

The movie shows on the tv and John had walked away while it started to get the boys a snack. It started right where it was paused last time. Seth's eyes go wide at the monster on the tv chasing the woman. Dean grabs Seth and both boths scream when it grabs her and bares it's fangs. Dolph runs into the living room when he hears the screaming. His eyes go wide when he sees the TV. He grabs the remote and turns off the tv and both boys burst into tears.

Dean babbles that a monster has the lady and Seth sobs that monsters are now coming for them. Dolph immediatly hits John hard on the arm. "why would you put on that show."

John blinks. "I didn't.."

Dolph picks Dean up who's sobbing and glares at John. John picks up Seth and sighs. John knows at that moment.. he was banished to the couch.

By the time Roman and Randy came home that night. Both John and Dolph had vowed never to have children. Seth and Dean refused to lay down and when their dad's came in they burst into tears again about the monster on the tv. Randy looks confused and takes both boys in his arms on the couch.

Roman eyes Dolph and John.. "what happened."

John hurries to explain. when Roman tensed up and developed a twitch. John runs out the door leaving his partner to face the wrath of the protective fathers. Dolph just looks at Roman who is twitching and standing there tense.

Dolph pats Roman on the shoulder. "Next time you need a baby sitter.. just call... "he squeaks out and then runs as fast as his feet will carry him out the door as well.

Roman mumbles. "I'm going to kill them."

Randy looks up when Roman walks into the living room. Roman sighs softly preparing for a very long night.


	21. Chapter 21

Roman looks up when the phone rings and it shows their doctor's office on the other end. He answers and speaks softly. Randy is playing with the boys quietly in the yard. Dean had discovered his favourite thing was playing fetch with Tazz. Seth was more of a build a city in the sand kid. Randy was helping Seth build a castle.

Roman hangs up and looks over at Randy.

Randy looks questioningly at Roman. Roman motions him over and whispers when Randy comes over. "The doctor got the boys medical records. Dean needs some boosters but Seth has had no shots.."

Randy winces. "So what does that mean?"

Roman sighs. "We need to take them to the doctor today at 2.. and well.. we're going to have very unhappy boys. The doctor doesn't want to wait for Seth so he's going to do both today."

Randy sighs softly and looks at him. "Ok. Lets get them ready and maybe.. um.. get a bribe?"

Roman sighs. "you really like bribing don't you?"

Randy nods. "Yup.. best parenting tool in my book."

Roman eyes Randy and then walks over. He claps his hands and looks down at the boys. "We need to go see the doctor today."

Dean looks confused. "We're not sick though."

Roman scoops Dean up and smiles. "I know but he wants to meet you guys."

Seth watches and then stands up and reaches for Randy. He wasn't certain about this at all. He doesn't like meeting strangers. Randy picks Seth up and holds him rubbing his back. Seth holds onto Randy as they walk into the house. Dean eyes his dad but holds on.

At the doctor's office, Seth sits curled up on Randy's lap. He was looking over a book that Randy gave him as they waited for the doctor. The nurse had been enamoured with the boys as soon as they walked in. She had put some toys in the office with them. Dean was playing with an action figure and a barbie. It was actually a Triple H action figure but Dean didn't know that. Roman was just too amused that Dean had Hunter being rescued by the barbie. The doctor walks in and smiles brightly.

"Hello boys." The man speaks softly and smiles brightly at them. "I'm doctor Taylor."

Seth looks up at him from Randy's lap and Dean eyes the doctor.

"Ok. So who should go first?" Taylor ask them as the nurse comes in with a tray and the shots.

Roman sighs. "I think Dean and then Seth."

Randy nods, "should i take Seth to the waiting room?"

Dean looks at Seth and then Randy. He bites his lip not understanding. He reaches for Randy and Seth from Roman's arms. "No..."

Taylor speaks softly. "No one is leaving Dean. We have to give you a couple shots."

Dean's eyes go wide. "Needles?"

Taylor nods. "yeah."

Dean frowns and looks at Roman. "No needles..."

Seth looks confused and watches Dean react badly. Randy pulls Seth tightly to him and Seth looks up at Randy. Roman sits down and holds Dean against his chest. Dean sniffles and looks at Roman. "No needles.."

Taylor preps the needles as Roman rumbles gently to Dean that it will be fine. Roman gets Dean to look at him while he tells him something. Dean is completely distracted. Tayler holds Dean's arm and Taylor quickly gives him the shot. Then it's over for Dean. Dean didn't even know it and Roman smiles brightly at him. "it's done Dean."

Dean looks confused and looks at them.

Taylor winks at the little boy. "I'm the best at shots."

Dean nods and then looks over at Randy and Seth. "He is.." Dean is in awe.

Taylor looks at the three he has to give Seth. He was aware of the sexual abuse and he needed Seth's pants off. He already knows this isn't going to go as Smoothly. He then looks at Randy and Seth. "your turn." He says smiling brightly at the little boy.

Seth looks confused as Randy picks him up and stands him onto the exam table. Roman gently speaks to Seth from where he holds Dean. Seth looks at Roman and then Randy slowly undoes Seth's pants. Seth looks at Randy but lets him take them off. Randy then smiles and rubs Seth's arm. "you're such a good boy."

Seth looks at him and can just sense the tension in the room. He watches the doctor and then turns to Randy. Randy holds up his bunny and Seth takes it. Randy smiles softly at him. "Wanna lay down on your tummy for daddy."

Seth looks confused and then shakes his head.

Randy gently holds Seth's side and watches him. "you sure.. I mean that bed looks really comfy."

Seth nods and watches Randy. The doctor takes the distraction and takes the shot that needs to go in Seth's butt. He quickly does it while Randy is talking to Seth. Seth freezes at the pinch but when he looks back The doctor is done. Seth looks at Randy who whispers to him. "Sethie?"

Seth frowns and the doctor nods that Seth can sit. Seth wraps his arms around Randy though and won't let go. Randy sits down and holds Seth against his chest. The doctor pulls a chair up and rubs Seth's back. Seth sniffles and holds onto Randy. "wanna go home."

Randy kisses Seth's hair and whispers. "it's ok.. I promise it's ok."

Seth whines as Randy gently holds his arm. The doctor moves quickly trying to get through he shots since Seth is already upset now. Seth holds onto Randy and tries to wiggle but Randy holds him securely against his chest. Seth sobs as the doctor finishes the shots. Finally after the doctor rubs Seth's back. "we're done."

Seth shakes his head. "No .. no mean.."

Randy smiles softly and rubs Seth's back. "Seth, you need to be nice."

Seth whines softly but lays his head on Randy's shoulder quietly. Randy smiles at Seth that he was still a good boy. Randy gently helps Seth pull on his pants and then wraps him up in his own coat. The doctor gives them instructions that the boys might get a fever and they can give them Tylenol. After that he gives Seth and Dean suckers. Seth though is more trying to hold onto Randy and hide. Randy takes the sucker for later as they leave.

When they get home, Roman makes the boys something to eat. Randy watches over them after putting in a movie. The boys are quiet but both seemed ok. After a little bit Seth crawls into Randy's lap and lays his head on Randy's chest. Randy kisses Seth's forehead and Dean cuddles against Randy's side. Dean closes his eyes when Randy wraps his arm around Dean and holds him close. Both boys close their eyes as Randy holds them both.


	22. Chapter 22

Randy sits in the living room watching Dean and Seth quietly. Both boys are off today. Dean was normally hyper and happy and today he was just sluggish and quiet. Seth was silent and just sat there quietly playing with his toys he seemed just off. Normally Seth would want attention and cuddles. Today he was just shying away from it and sitting silently by himself. That was also weird since the boys still where amazing together and played together a lot. Roman walks out of the kitchen and looks over at the living room. He frowns softly and walks over.

Randy looks at him and cocks his head.

Roman whispers. "Wonder if they're getting sick.. They're just..off."

Randy moves and motions Dean to him. Dean walks over and Randy touches Dean's forehead while speaking softly. "How are you feeling Dean?"

Dean leans into the coolness of his daddy's hand. "I don't feel good.."

Randy frowns in concern and scoops Dean up, holding him to his chest. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Dean whispers softly, "my tummy hurts."

Randy nods and rubs his back. "you tired?"

Dean shakes his head and mumbles. "not tired."

Randy nods, knowing Dean hated napping like a "baby". Lately he had been refusing naps but still they could get him to sleep if they could get him to lay down. Seth watches from where he was watching TV now watching Randy and Dean.

Randy gently holds Dean and stands up. He takes Dean to bathroom to check his temperature.

Roman looks at Seth and smiles at him. "How are you feeling buddy."

Seth shrugs and looks at his toy in his hand.

Roman frowns softly and sits down on the floor beside him. "your tummy hurt?"

Seth shakes his head way to quickly. Roman gently takes Seth and pulls him into his lap. He feels the heat coming from Seth. He then looks up when Randy walks out of the bathroom. "2 for 2."

Randy sighs. "of course. They're brothers. They have to share everything."

Dean watches quietly and lays his head on Randy's shoulder closing his eyes. Dean then feels something swishing in his tummy. He pulls away from Randy a little before promptly getting sick on his shoulder. Randy gasps and then closes his eyes as the smell assaults him. "Ro... assistance... ..."

Roman looks up and then quickly moves Seth onto the couch and walks over. He takes Dean and smirks at his husband. "he's got excellent aim."

Randy eyes Roman and feels the slime slide down his back. Dean sobs softly apologizing over and over. Randy smiles softly at his son. "Hey it's ok. Your daddy though is in trouble."

Dean wipes at his eyes and looks at Randy. Randy kisses Dean's hair and goes to clean himself off. Roman moves to give Dean a bath. Seth watches from the couch as this all takes place. He lays on the couch and watches TV. Tazz crawls onto the couch and lays beside Seth.

Dean relaxes when he sits in the coolish tub and lets Roman clean him off. He was actually pretty happy to lose the smell.

Roman then dresses him in PJ's and carries him out to the kitchen. Roman picks up a pail from the cupboard and then shows it to Dean. "If you don't feel well how about we try to get sick in this."

Dean nods and then cuddles tighter against Roman.

Roman sighs when he hears Seth whimper. He walks over and finds Seth curled up in a ball beside Tazz. Tazz seems to smell something and then runs off the couch. Roman sits Dean down and then kneels down beside the couch. He holds the pail and under Seth's chin. Seth shakes his head and then whispers. "I had an accident... "

Roman nods and whispers. "it's ok Seth. Let me clean you up." The smells tells Roman this is going to be a long day.

Seth peeks at him and lets Roman pick him up. Randy comes out and looks at Roman. Roman motions to Dean and takes Seth to get cleaned up.

By night fall both men discover when their boys are sick .. they're really get sick. It takes two of them one for each boy in order to deal. Both boys seem to have caught the flu. About an hour into the worst of it, they put pull ups on both boys. Since washing clothing every hour wasn't really an option.

Roman soon learns that trying to his boys to take medicine and drink the pedisure is like pulling teeth.

Seth sits on Randy's lap as Roman tries to convince Dean to take the medicine. Seth frowns when Randy holds a cup to his lips.

Randy rubs his back. "Come on Seth.. I know your thirsty."

Seth whines and takes a sip. He crinkles his nose though because it tastes gross. Dean finally takes the medicine when Roman uses his daddy voice. Roman then looks at Seth. "your turn."

Seth shakes his head and between the cup of grossness and now medicine. He is convinced that he was being punished. Seth just turns and hides his face in Randy's chest.

Roman chuckles and gently moves Seth from Randy and whispers. "Come on.. you need to get better."

Seth sulks but takes the medicine and then Roman takes the cup from Randy. Seth shakes his head but Roman speaks firmly. "Seth come on.."

Seth sniffles but drinks it. "icky.."

Roman nods and kisses Seth's hair. He rocks gently with Seth in the chair. Dean sits curled against Randy. he doesn't mind the pedisure. Tazz sits beside the rocking chair and watching the boys. Tazz just wants his playmates back.

Seth mumbles, "I don't like being sick."

Randy nods and he looks at Dean and then Seth. "Being sick is a part of growing up though."

Dean mumbles. "I don't want to grow up then."

Seth agrees.

Roman smiles and wraps a blanket around him and Seth. He then lays on the couch with his son on his chest. "We're in no rush for you to grow up either."


	23. I have what I want for christmas

Randy yawns as he wakes up. He stretches as he gets out of bed. He was off for a year and honestly he was not in a hurry to get back. He was enjoying playing full time father. Roman was still snoring away in bed and Randy left him to get some more sleep. They had decided to decorate the house today with the boys.

Both boys where extremely excited for Christmas. At first they weren't but both fathers had been reading them Christmas stories. They also had talked to them about Christmas and their plans.

* * *

Randy holds the big story book that Roman got. He was reading with Seth on his lap. Dean was curled against his side.

Dean looks up at Randy. "daddy?"

Randy looks down at him.

Dean fidgets. "we still get a present at Christmas right? Santa will know we came here right?"

Randy nods. "Of course. Me and your daddy Roman already told Santa where you are. Also we'll get to see him later on and you'll get to sit on his lap."

Dean's eyes go wide. "Santa? Really.."

Seth shifts and curls more against Randy. He wasn't so certain he wanted to sit on a strangers lap.

Randy nods and smiles softly. "Really and you will get lots of presents."

Dean looks confused. "Santa only gave us one present at the home."

Randy nods. He is actually is clueless as to how to explain why the boys would wake up with more presents and a lot from Santa since Roman went crazy and Randy is pretty sure maxed out a credit card on the boys.

Roman though hears this and sees Randy is lost. "But you know.. you have a ton of family now that will give you gifts and Santa doesn't want to be put to shame so he will step up."

Randy raises his eyebrow at Roman. Roman shrugs and sits by Randy.

Dean nods and accepts that.

Seth watches and then looks at the book in Randy's hands. He looks at the large man in red and touches the page tracing it with his finger. Dean cuddles and takes Seth's hand.

Randy smiles. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

Dean looks up and then sees Tazz laying on the other side of Roman and Randy. "Tazz needs a brother.. I want a brother for Tazz."

Roman smirks. "Dean. Tazz has you and Seth as brothers. I think that's more then enough."

Randy nods. "more then enough. Really don't want to redo the puppy phase again."

Dean nods.

Roman takes Seth and cuddles him to his chest and Randy picks up Dean sitting him in his lap. "you can wish for something for yourself."

Dean nods and cuddles to Randy. "Lego.." He bites his lip.

Roman grins since he got a few Lego sets. "I think Santa can do that. You want me to ask him for you?"

Dean nods and holds onto Randy. "Please Daddy."

Roman nods and then lightly bounces Seth. "What about you chipmunk."

Seth peeks up a Roman and then shakes his head.

Randy looks over. "what's wrong?"

Seth shrugs. "I have everything I want."

Roman smiles and hugs Seth tightly whispering. "thank you kiddo."

Seth hugs Roman .

Roman whispers. "How about Santa gets something like a dinosaur."

Seth perks up and whispers. "Can he?"

Roman nods. "I think he can get something like that."

Seth nods and then cuddles into Roman.

* * *

Randy peeks in at the boys and sees them still asleep. He goes to the garage to get out the boxes of decorations. He pulls them into the living room and then looks up as Roman lumbers out of the bedroom still half asleep. Roman eyes Randy. "No breakfast first?"

Randy shrugs.

Roman mumbles. "you're worse then the kids." He goes to make breakfast.

Randy smirks. "or I know you will serve me."

Roman mutters. "worse then the kids."


	24. Chapter 24

Randy begins to untangle the tree lights as he sits on the floor. Dean walks out of his room and wanders into the living room. He was still in his PJ's and carrying his stuffed animal with him. Randy smiles as his son walks over to him.

Dean eyes him as he looks around. "Daddy what're you doing?"

Randy reaches out and pulls the still sleepy Dean into his lap. "I'm untangling lights so we can put them up. Remember we're decorating the house tonight?"

Dean nods and settles into the circle of Randy's arms. He tries to help Randy untangle the lights. Mainly he holds what Randy asks him to. Roman finishes breakfast and then goes to get Seth up. Roman walks into the room and walks to the bed. Seth is sitting in the bed having just woken up. Seth looks up at him and smiles as Roman helps him up and helps him change.

Roman then carries Seth out to the sit in kitchen.

Seth sees Randy and Dean and then he looks at Roman and whispers. "What are they doing?"

Roman smiles as he sits Seth in his chair. "We're going to decorate our house today."

Seth nods and then whispers. "Why?"

Roman grins. "For Christmas."

Seth looks up at him a little confused but content by the answers. Roman puts some scrambled eggs in front of him and sits by him with his own. They where trying to help Seth eat on his own and he did it pretty well except when it came to soups or something that was really runny. Seth eats his favourite as Dean and Randy come in from the living room.

After everyone finishes eating, Seth crawls off his chair and goes to the living room. Dean follows and picks up his stuffed animal on the way. Roman loads the dishwasher and then goes to set up the tree with Randy. Since this was heavy and the lights where annoying they did this before getting the boys involved.

Roman smiles at the boys who where watching form the couch. "Ready?"

Seth looks confused and Dean slides down. He walks over to Roman and then peeks back at Seth. "Come on."

Seth crawls down and then walks over. He smiles though when Randy and Roman both help the boys put up the Christmas ornaments on the trees. Once done. Then they put up some garland on the mantle.

Roman smiles brightly as he pulls out a box. "you know what else we need to put up?"

Seth shakes his head.

Dean thinks and then whispers. "Stockings?"

Seth nods. "Yeah!"

Roman kneels on the floor and Dean walks over. Seth held Randy's hand and watches. Roman opens the box. There's two stockings in the box. One green and one red with white trim. On the trim is stitched the boys names. Roman's mom did the stitching and randy's mom stitched the snowflakes on the stockings. Roman hands Dean the red one.

Dean's eyes light up. "Is that.. my name.?"

Roman nods and whispers. "yes son."

Dean's eyes light up and Roman hands Seth his green stocking. Seth touches the snowflakes and whispers. "pretty."

Roman picks Dean up and Dean hangs his stocking up on the mantle. Seth watches and beams happily when Randy helps him.

Seth bounces and looks at Dean. "Santa is going to be surprised."

Dean nods and whispers. "He'll know we have a home now and Daddies."

Seth nods. "he'll be proud of us."

Roman bites his lip and then picks up Dean and hugs him. "he'll be very happy for you and he will be proud of you."

Randy nods and cuddles Seth. "He will be. Because I know we are."


	25. Chapter 25

Randy and Roman had a plan for Christmas eve for their boys. Since Seth didn't do well with crowds and there was always a crowd around Santa at the mall. Also both parents where certain that Seth wouldn't sit on a strangers lap. Dean was also a little nervous too about the Santa and the lap situation.

Jimmy had offered to be Santa and come to the house dressed up. He had went out an rented a Santa suit and even practised his Santa hoho's. He was taking his task seriously so Randy and Roman agreed. The plan was Jimmy was coming over Christmas eve morning. They decided not to tell either boy at first but if either just couldn't deal they would have Jimmy tell the boys.

Randy made breakfast and then looks up as Roman wanders into the kitchen. "Ready?"

Roman nods. "I hope we don't have to tell them."

Randy nods. "we'll see."

Roman goes to get the boys up while Randy finishes cooking. After the family eats, Roman puts in a a Christmas movie to wait for Jimmy.

Seth sits holding his bunny watching the movie. There's a knock at the door and Seth looks up. His eyes go wide when Santa walks in. He ducks behind Dean and watches over Dean's shoulder. Dean though is thrilled. Because he can see Jey and Naomi.

Randy smiles softly at the boys. "Santa is here."

Naomi walks in with Jey.. all dressed as Elves. Naomi looks excited and Jey not so much but he is doing this for the boys so he has a smile on.

Dean watches and then crawls off the couch. He watches in Awe as Santa sits in an chair.

Jimmy or Santa grin's brightly down at Dean. "Hello little boy."

Dean whispers. "are you the real Santa?"

Santa nods and whispers. "I sure am."

Seth moves and crawls into Roman's lap hiding. Roman gently wraps his arms around Seth and whispers. "It's ok Seth."

Dean is happy to be placed on Santa's lap and chatter away with him. Seth though stays hidden in Roman's arms.

Dean whispers to Santa. "I think Seth is scared of you because he thinks you're a stranger."

Santa nods and whispers. "I think so too."

Dean then crawls off and then goes over to Seth. "Santa is nice and brings presents."

Seth nods and whispers. "I .."

Dean whispers in Seth's ear. "If you tell him about the Dinosaur you want.. he might get it for you."

Roman nods when Seth peeks at him.

Seth though freezes. "No.."

Naomi walks over and sits on the floor. She watches Seth and whispers. "You know.. I was scared the first time I saw Santa."

Seth looks at her and whispers. "you where?"

Naomi nods. "Mhmm."

Dean whispers softly to Seth. Roman and Naomi though can hear.

Dean whispers. "And it's uncle Jimmy. So he's not a stranger."

Seth whispers. "it is?"

Dean nods. "it is."

Roman coughs and looks at Santa. He goes to say he's been found out, but Seth crawls off his lap and walks over to Jimmy.

Seth whispers. "Uncle Jimmy?"

Jimmy looks Randy. "I'm Santa.."

Seth eyes him and then reaches for him. He knows it's Jimmy so he feels safer. Jey picks him up and puts him on Santa's lap. Seth looks up at Santa and then cuddles into Jimmy since he can tell. Jimmy chuckles and whispers. "I've been found out."

Seth nods.

Jimmy grins. "it's ok though. Santa asked me to help and he knew you would talk to me."

Seth whispers. "really?"

Jimmy nods. "he wants to feel safe."

Seth whispers. "thank you Santa."


	26. Chapter 26

Seth wakes up and crawls out of bed. He looks around and then walks over to Dean's bed. It's still dark out. He crawls onto Dean's bed and shakes Dean's arm. "Dean."

Dean mumbles sleepily. "Seth? I'm tired."

Seth whispers. "I couldn't sleep."

Dean pulls Seth down and mumbles. "it's too early."

Seth cuddles down and holds onto Dean.

Dean whispers. "Daddy said that Santa knows when we're awake."

Seth nods and holds onto Dean. He then whispers. "What if Santa comes into the our room."

Dean whispers. "He wants to give us gifts Seth. Not hurt us."

Seth nods. Both boys look up when the door starts to open. Seth freezes and then wraps his arms around Dean. Randy though walks in still tired himself.

"Kiddo's what's going on." Randy whispers softly.

Seth looks up at his Daddy. "I can't sleep."

Randy looks at the clock in the hall. It's 4am. "You guys want to come sleep with us?"

Seth nods happily and Dean whispers. "please."

Randy takes both boy's hands and then leads them to his and Roman's room. Roman looks up and then helps Seth onto the bed and Randy picks Dean and puts him onto the bed.

Randy shrugs. "easier."

Seth cuddles up to Roman and Dean holds onto Randy. Seth yawns and mumbles that he's not tired. Roman chuckles softly and kisses Seth's head. "I know you're not."

Seth mumbles and his eyes drift shut. Dean sleeps soundly curled against Randy.

In the morning Roman wakes up with a start. There's the smell of pancakes in the air and bacon. He looks over and sees Randy still sound asleep but their boys are no where in sight. Roman rolls over and gets up. Wondering who showed up since he knows his boys wouldn't touch the stove so there must be someone else there.

Roman walks out and spots Jimmy sitting with Seth at the kitchen counter. Seth was covered from head to toe in flour as he helps Jimmy mix something. Naomi has Dean in the kitchen helping her cook pancakes. Elaine and his mother are sitting in the dinning room helping prepare the fruit. Roman smiles softly at the scene.

Seth looks up and then smiles brightly at Roman. "Daddy!"

Roman walks over and wraps his son up in a hug.

Seth whispers. "happy Christmas."

Roman laughs softly. "it's Merry Christmas son."

Seth nods and then says. "Merry Christmas."

Jimmy grins. "Merry Christmas uso."

Dean looks up and receives a hug from Roman as well. "Merry Christmas Daddy."

Roman smiles "Merry Christmas Guys."

Randy walks out sleepy and eyes all the people in the house. "whoa. I see everyone just let themselves in."

Naomi grins at him from the kitchen. "You get a free Breakfast. So shh."

Randy mumbles. "better be chocolate chip."

After breakfast, gifts are opened. Seth and Dean have never seen so many gifts and so many bought for them. Roman, Elaine, Mary and Naomi must have bought out small stores.

Seth holds his new stuffed dinosaur and Dean has another tiger. Each curled up in a dad's lap after opening a ton of gifts. Seth cuddles into Roman and closes his eyes tired after all the excitement. Dean was even quiet and sleepy. Neither father though was pushing a nap instead letting them fall asleep on their laps.

Seth as he falls asleep whispers. "love you daddy."

Roman smiles softly and whispers. "Love you too Seth."

Dean nods and whispers. "love you."

Randy smiles softly and whispers. "love all of you."

And both boys know they mean it.


End file.
